Run Here My Dear
by morningnight
Summary: John comes with a case that Naru can't resist. It's at a church that John has been helping out at and he is beginning to grow worried for people's safety. When they arrive, Mai finds herself in a situation that she can't get out of by herself.
1. Chapter 1 The Case

_The Case  
><em>

_The light flickered over the glass vases that rested on the table. Footsteps echoed through the soft empty darkness. A young woman appeared under the dim light. She reached out and touched the smooth glass of the vase before moving up and touching the soft surface of the flower. She sighed to herself as she wrapped her arms around the vases, holding them in her arms. She lifted them from the table and began to walk towards the door. As she pushed open the door, one of her hands slipped and a vase fell to the floor, crashing around her._

_"Damn it." she said to herself as she bent down and placed down the second vase down on the floor before she began to pick up the pieces. One of the shards cut into her, releasing a crimson color liquid that fell to the floor. "Crap." she said as she began to suck on it. She than looked around for a broom or something she could use to swipe up the mess._

Creek

_The young woman looked around her, looking through the darkness for the source. She could have sworn that she was the only one left. She stood up as she began to hear footsteps that were growing closer and closer to her. Her heart began to race as her breath picked up. Who could still be here? She was the only one left that had a key into this place..._

_"Oh" she said as someone walked up to her under the flickering light. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you, I thought it was the-" she stopped dead as she saw something that made her heart stop. The person grabbed onto her arm as they plunged the knife into her chest._

A loud whistle screeched through the silent air. A young woman with brown hair woke from her sleep. She looked around the room with her soft brown eyes, wondering where the noise was coming from. She remember that she had a stack of paper work to do while she waited for something but than that she felt sleepily and had than fallen asleep at her desk, but before that she had done something. It was than she remembered that there was a kettle on the stove with boiling water in it. She stood up and made her way over to the kettle and pulled it away from the stove. She that poured the water into a small white tea cup that held a tea bag in it. She let the tea bag soak in the water, watching the once clear water turn to brownish.

"Mai" called a voice from behind the closed office door. "Where is my tea?"

"Why that-" The girl named Mai mumbled to herself before answering him. "It's coming."

Mai picked up the light cup of tea and began to make her way towards the office door, where her boss was residing. She knocked on the door before pushing it open and entering, carrying the cup as still as she could. Sitting on the other side of the room was the one and only Kazuya Shibuya. Also known as Naru, the most narcissistic person the world has ever seen.

"You're late." he said as he looked up at her with his dark blue eyes, ones that she could not resist. "You better not have been sleeping again."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Mai said defending herself as she placed the cup of tea on his desk. Naru stared up at her with disbelief. "Okay maybe just a little." Mai said in defeat. Naru sighed to himself as he grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip of it. He let the warm liquid run down his throat.

"Father Brown will be stopping by later." Naru said placing the cup down. "Have more tea ready for when he arrives." Mai nodded her head before turning around and walking out. As she reached for the handle as she heard behind her. "And don't fall asleep."

Mai closed the door behind her, pausing. She turned around to face the wooden door and stuck her tongue out at it. "Stupid Naru." She mumbled to herself as she turned around and headed back to her desk. "What makes him think that I am that irresponsible that I would fall asleep while I am at work?" Mai walked over and sat down at her desk, looking around. There was a stack of files waiting to be recorded, but the longer Mai looked at it, the more files there seemed to be, so she decided to leave it for later.

Mai looked down to find a paper clip on her desk. Having nothing better to do, she picked it up and began to unwire it. As minutes past by, Mai began to feel herself slipping away. She had not gotten a lot of sleep last night, due to the homework she was lacking on. No, that was a lie, she did not get any sleep because of the dreams she had been having.

Mai let out a long yawn as her eye lids slid close. Her head hit the desk as she feel into darkness.

Something touched Mai's shoulder, waking her from her sleep. She sleepily opened her eyes to find two soft light blue ones staring at her curiously. Not expecting that, Mai stood up quickly, knocking the chair from beneath her. The man in front of her smiled to himself as he watched her reaction.

"'ello Mai" He said in his strong Austrian accent. Mai recognized him almost immediately.

"John!" Mai screamed happily. To her, John seemed to have not changed since the last time she had seen him. He still had his long blonde hair that feel in front of his brown eyes and his tall lean body that had grown a tan from his time in Austria this past winter. "When did you get back?" Mai asked as she ran out from behind the desk to hug her old friend.

"I've been back." John said as Mai pulled back. "I've been in Japan for the last three weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Mai asked excitedly.

"I was helping out at a church." John said. Mai smiled up at him, knowing that, to John, church was very important and always kept him very busy. "Is Kazuya in? I actually needed to talk to him about that." Mai opened her mouth to say that he was in, when someone interrupted her.

"Mai tea." Mai turned around to find a boy in black coming out of his office and walking over to them. Mai glared at him before walking into the kitchen to make the tea her so called boss needed every minute of the day. As she waited for the water to boil, she listened to the conversation that was going on between John and Naru.

"What is happening at this church?" she heard Naru ask.

"Well recently there have been a total of seven injured and three murders in the last month. Everyone is to afraid to come because they all think it is the lord himself, punishing those who have wronged him."

"If that were so, why would they be afraid to come if they haven't done anything wrong?"

"Well…" John said trailing off.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"There is another rumor going around." John said nervously. "People believe that God himself isn't doing it, but the devil. They think that he has risen from Hell and are killing those who appose him."

"But you don't think that is the case do you?"

"No. I think that it is just a lost soul trying to reach for help, but all of the exorcisms I have done have all failed and caused someone else to become injured. I need your help getting rid of this ghost without causing anymore harm to anyone." A whistle began to sound as steam came pouring out of the spout. Mai grabbed the handle of the kettle and lifted it from the burner. She than began to slowly pour the water into the tea cups that filled with a brown liquid.

"What does the head priest think of this idea?" Naru asked as Mai careful walked into the room as she carried the tray of tea. She placed in down onto the table before stepping back.

"He does not think it will work, but he has allowed you permission to do your investigation." John said as he watched Naru reach for his cup of tea and take a sip. Naru placed the cup down and thought about this for a moment. John and Mai waited patently as Naru thought this through.

"Alright." He said. "We will go."

"Thank you." John said as he stood up. "I will inform the head priest." He turned and smiled to Mai before showing himself out.

"Mai" Naru called as he finished off his tea. "I want you to call the others and inform them on what is happening." Naru stood up and headed for his office, closing the door behind him.

Mai headed for the phone and began to dial the numbers of her co-workers.

.*~*.

Mai walked down the street to the SPR building that was now in sight. It was earlier the next morning, and she was extremely exhausted. She had stayed up late in order to finish the homework that was due over two weeks ago. Lately, Mai had no been going to school that much because Naru kept excepting harder and harder cases, ones that were almost impossible to solve and ended up with someone in the hospital, but that seemed to happen every case.

"Mai!" yelled a man as he spotted the young girl walking up. He dropped the heavy box into the black van and opened his arms up to hug the girl who was running over to meet him.

"Bou-san!" Mai yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again!"

"I know! And I'm not in a hospital bed." He said jokingly. Suddenly, something heavy hit him across the back of the head.

"If you don't stop keeping her all to yourself I can surely put you back in one!" screamed a red hair lady. Bou-san release Mai in order to hold his now pounding head.

"Ayako!" Mai said as she hugged the woman she had referred to as her mother.

"Mai-chan~!" said a voice that creped up on Mai. Two arms suddenly grabbed Mai and pulled her away from Ayako. "I've missed you so much" said a voice of a young man as he rubbed his face against her head. Mai didn't have to look up to see that Yasuhara was standing there, holding her as she petted her.

"You all look ridiculous." said a soft voice. Mai turned to find a pale face, black haired girl standing there in a kimono, her selves covering her small mouth.

"Awe you are just jealous." Yasuhara said releasing Mai. He walked over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her, when she took a step back.

"Don't even think about it." She said glaring at him with cold eyes. Yasuhara took a step back, wanting to continue living. Everyone began to laugh at the look on Yasuhara face when a harsh voice interrupted them.

"This isn't play time." Naru said walking over. He turned to Bou-san. "Is everything packed?"

"Yep" Bou-san said. "The only thing left is to get in the car and head out."

"Fine, Ayako, Yasuhara and Masako go with Bou-san. Mai get in the van." Naru said before heading back in the office to collect the last remaining things that he did not pack. Lin, who had brought the last box out closed the van doors and headed towards the drivers seat. Everyone made their way towards their cars as Naru locked the SPR door and made his way down the stairs. Mai hoped in the van and slid over as Naru began to climb in next to her. He shut the door and they were off.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm back! (yeah!) This is the first chapter to Run Here My Dear (if you did not know that) and it is also the first story that I am writing as a Junior! Yes that it right, i am a junior in high and i hate every minute of it^^ And if you do not know what a junior in high school is, it is an 11th grader. I don't know how other school's grade system works but I have one year left of high school (if you aren't counting this year.)<p>

And yes we all know tomorrow is Halloween and well...Yes i know im 16 but im still going trick or treating!...HEY my best friends sister and brother are going and they are 23 and 21 years old!...im gonna be sooo mean to the little children^^ (im gonna be red riding hood and my friend is a vampire^^ I GOT A RED CLOAK! so happy^^)

What you people doing for Halloween?

I am so excited to see how everything is going to turn out, though i have half bad news, half good news.

Bad News: I can't update as offend as i would like cause I am barely home as it is now.

Good News: I"M GOING TO MEET VIC MIGNOGNA IN JANUARY! (if you do not know who that is than...well idk. Hes Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. Hes Tamaki Suou in Ouran High School Host Club. Hes Zero in Vampire Knight. Hes Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach.[these are all popular anime so sorry if you don't know them] He is just in a bunch of stuff. Anyway me and my friend are going and i am soooooooooooo excited^^

Bad News: I have a ton of work and stuff, but i will and i swear on my life, will** _try_** (keep word...see how its **bold**, _italicized_, and underlined?) to update every week.

Good News :If i don't update every Sunday, You get to yell at me like all hell is braking loose^^

See you next week and I hope you liked it^^

HAPPY ALL HALLO"S EVE!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (in case i dont see you on halloween)


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

_Arrival_

The van pulled up the drive way that led to an old church that rested at the top of a hill. As they got out of the car, they all got a long look at the church that was in front of them. The yellow paint looked faded against the pale blue sky that spread out around it. A cross that rested on the tower looked as though it had spent long harsh years alone, looking down on the world below. The old wooden double doors opened, and someone stepped out. He looked to be no older than twenty-eight years old and he wore what looked to be a priest's clothing. He began to descend the cracked stone stairs, his arms open.

"Thank you so much for coming." He said as the door behind him opened once more and John stepped out. "If you would please." He said, gesturing for them to follow him. Naru, Lin and Mai all followed the priest up the stairs and into the church that was awaiting them.

Mai stepped into the dark hall that had only candles and the small parts of sun that shown threw in the window. Long narrow benches sat one after another until they reached the white marble alter that rested in the very front of the church. Above it, there was a window that let the sun light fall in from above and light the whole alter. Mai walked over to the last bench in the row and touched it, letting her fingers linger. There was an odd sense here, one that she did not like. Her mind and soul were screaming for her to turn around and leave, but her curiosity wanted her to stay, so she did.

"I'm sure John has informed you of the accidents." The priest asks as he closes the door behind him.

"Yes he has." Naru says in a flat tone, looking around at the church. It didn't seem that he was looking for anything in particular.

"Well than, I am sad to say, but there has been another one." Mai looked up at the priest as she heard the news. "Last night another woman was murdered. She had five knives coming from her heart. I am sad to say that it was one of our more religious women. She came to church every week and helped clean up after every session."

"Where was she found?" Naru asked.

"Down stairs. I had left some flowers down there from the gathering that we had last night and she went to clean them up. When I came in this morning she was found dead, the vases smashed."

"If you don't mind we would like to set up cameras around the church so we can watch everything that happens."

"Mr. Kazuya, I assume." The priest looks at Naru, making sure that he is not mistaken. "This is a church, a holy place; I would prefer that you do not disturb that by placing camera around. People come here to tell there secrets to god and no one else."

"If you do not let us set up our camera's, than I will not be able to do my investigation, which means there is no reason for me to stay any longer." Naru turned to leave when John spoke up.

"What if you set up your cameras in the public places" Naru turned to face him along with the priest. "What I mean is, if you set up the cameras in the hall, down stairs and in the back room. That way you are not listening in or disturbing other people's prayers while you do your investigation." Naru turned to the head priest, waiting for his answer. The head priest remained silent, thinking about this.

"You are truly willing to go to any length for this aren't you?" The priest said in a calm soothing voice.

"I am a word of God, and I agree with you, the cameras do not belong here, but I truly don't believe God will mind if we place a few cameras around, if it is for helping those who have gotten hurt and saving those who have yet to get hurt." John said, looking up at the priest.

"Very well." The priest said after a moment of thought. "You may place cameras in the church but only in those areas that will not disturb prayer or privacy. I expect John to help you, so that we don't have any misunderstandings." He said before walking away. John looked at Naru.

"I am sorry for him. He is still against this, but I believe it is for the better." Naru nodded before turning around to walking out to tell the others to bring in the equipment.

The base was a small room in the basement that was mostly used for storage. The priest placed them there, not wanting them to disturb the events that would be going on later that week. As everyone set up, Mai went to go find the kitchen where she would make tea for everyone. It took her a while to find it, but once she did, she was completely amazed. The kitchen was extremely large for a kitchen. There were three or four ovens that looked like they could feed an entire church alone. All most every surface had a cabinet or counter on it, leaving barely any room for the large sink that rested on the far side of the room.

"It's for the homeless." said a voice behind her. Mai turned around to find the head priest standing there.

"Oh you scared me." Mai said taking a step back. She hadn't even heard him walk up behind her.

"I am sorry I had no intensions of doing that." He said. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. He pulled out a small bag of chips and opened them before leaning up against the counter and eating them. "Just because I am a priest, that doesn't mean that I don't get to enjoy regular food." He said when he noticed Mai staring at him.

"Oh no, I just- I thought that- I didn't…" Mai let her sentence trail off. She had no idea where she was trying to go with that thought. This made the priest laugh.

"It's okay." He said. "Most people think that because I am a priest that I can't enjoy the little things." He held up the bag. "Would you like one?" He asked.

"Oh no thank you. I have to make tea for my boss." That's when Mai remembered she needed to make tea, so she quickly walked over to the stove and turned it on. She than turned around to see if she could find a kettle when she saw one right in front of her. The priest had somehow moved to get the kettle for her without making a sound, and truly it scared Mai. "Oh thank you." Mai said. She took the kettle out of his hands to find that it was already filled with water.

Mai placed it on the stove before listening to see if she could hear the priest footsteps but she heard none. When she glanced over her shoulder she found that she was once again alone. She looked all around here, wondering where he could have gone. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest as she took one last look around. Something was off about that, and she did not know what, and it scared her.

Once the tea was done, Mai headed back to the base where she gave Naru his tea.

"Since John has already tried an exorcism, there is no point in trying another one." Naru said mostly to himself than to the others. "John is there any one else that spends a lot of time at this church other than the priest?"

"I don't believe so." John said.

"It's obliviously a ghost. So why can't we just try another exorcism? I mean just cause John's didn't work it doesn't mean that mine won't." Bou-san said as he lend up against the wall. "No offense."

"Takigawa might have a point." John said turning to Naru.

"Huh? I do?"

"Yes. We both have different ways of exorcisms. I use the catholic's way of exorcism and you use the Buddha's, so maybe because they are so different, they could have a different effect."

"John has a point." Naru said. He looked at Bou-san before looking back a John. "Takigawa go get ready for an exorcism. John I want you to go to, just incase something does happen and he needs help."

"What about me?" Ayako asked.

"Stand there and try to look pretty and young." Naru said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Why that little-!"

"Now calm down Ayako, you know he didn't mean it." Bou-san said trying to calm her down while avoiding her fists.

After Ayako had calmed down and Bou-san and John had gotten ready, Mai had found herself in front of the alter. Bou-san was up first. He stood at the end of the alter, looking towards the giant cross that hung on the wall. He bowed before he began to chant. Mai wondered why he did that, but did not speak up to ask.

Suddenly a cold chill went down Mai's spine.

"Are you alright?" asked a small voice behind her. Mai turned around to find Ayako standing there looking worried.

"I'm fine." Mai said before turning to face the alter. She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. In front of her, the alter looked blurred and disfigured. Mai tried to focus her eyes, but no matter how she looked at it the alter did not look any different. Suddenly a sharp pain snapped through Mai's head, making her grip it in pain.

"Help me" The voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Mai had heard it. "Help me please."

"Wait stop" Mai said before she could stop herself. Everyone, except Bou-san turned around to face her. Mai ignored their glances as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Please help me." whispered the voice again.

"Stop the exorcism!" Mari screamed. She turned to Bou-san, who was still chanting and ran over to him, grabbing his arms. "Bou-san please stop!"

"Mai?" Bou-san asked looking down at her before turning to the others for help.

"Mai what is the meaning of this?" Naru asked, taking a step closer.

"Please make it stop! It hurts so much! Please stop it!" whispered the voice again. This time it seemed to echo off the walls, coming from all directions.

"He is hurting her!" Mai yelled.

"Who is he hurting?" John asked.

"Make it stop! It hurts so much! Stop it please!"

"Can't you hear her!" Mai asked. Naru shook his head as he stared at her with confusion. Mai looked at John, Ayako, Lin even Yasuhara, but none of them could hear what she had heard. "Masako?" Mai asked hoping that she could at least sense her, but she could not.

A scream erupted all around them. The noise bounced off every surface in the room, causing the floor to shake.

"Mai!" screamed someone as everything around her faded to black.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry for the late update i spent most of my weekend in Barnes and Nobles (who doesn't love books right?) Anyway that point is is that I'm back and i have a knew chapter! I know its a little on the short side, or at least it seems for me but i had Finals all this week and I didn't have much time to write a long chapter.<p>

Also i have been having a rough few days and its just getting worse so i wan to thank all those who review nice things because it may not seem it, but it really helps me feel a lot better.

Also for future reference (I am not yelling at anyone i am just stating a fact) My sissy (whitephoenix108) is in college so i no longer have anyone to check my stories for errors, so i am sorry if you happened to find any. I try my best to get rid of them, but again i am not perfect...

**P.S. Alexkitkat you said that you went trick or treating and I know this is a little late for that but I HAVE to know what you went as!**


	3. Chapter 3 Questioning

_Questioning_

"What is your involvement here?" asked a voice unknown to Mai.

"I was hired to get rid of the ghost," said a plain voice that she could recognize as Naru's.

"A ghost?" asked the other voice, sounding more confused than anything else. Mai looked around in the darkness, struggling to remember what had happened.

"Yes," Naru said flatly "Is there an issue with that?"

"No," said the voice as a scribbling sound began to form.

"Just one more question." he said "What happened to her?"

Mai listened for Naru's voice, but it took some time before it came. Once it did, it stated, "She is clumsy and thoughtless. When she was walking to get some equipment for me, she tripped over herself and hit her head on a bench. Is that a crime?"

"No, of course not, but don't you think she should go to the hospital if she hit her head?"

"I think she will be fine. It isn't the first time this has happened and it isn't going to be the last."

"Very well. I would still like to talk to the rest of your team and if you find anything, please call," said the voice before his footsteps started to fade away. Mai listened to the silence in the room. Someone sighed before she heard about three more footsteps.

"Mai," said a voice next to her ear, making her jump. She opened her eyes to see dark blue ones staring at her. "How long are you going to pretend that you are asleep?"

"Who was that?" she asked, ignoring his question and sitting up. Naru stood straight and looked at her, wondering if he should tell her.

"His name is Jirou Masahiko. He is a detective with the police department."

"Police?" Mai asked. "I thought they already did their investigation."

"Apparently this is the first time that they have ever heard of these killings," Naru stated before turning around and walking over to a black chair that held his files in the seat. Mai stayed silent as she tried to think of why the Father kept these events from the police.

"What do you think killed them?" Mai asked suddenly. Naru looked up at Mai, surprised by the question, though never letting it show.

"Why does it matter what I think? We were hired to exorcise the ghost, that's all that matters."

"But let's just say that it did matter," Mai said. Naru glared at her, not liking her comment. She shoved it off and continued, "What would you say it was?"

Naru sighed to himself before closing the file. "I don't know any of the circumstances of the case, or even what the bodies looked like, but from what I have been told, it looks like nothing more than a hate crime. So it could be a ghost," Naru said, "but it could also be a human." Mai glared at him, knowing that he was not going to give her a straight answer. There was a knock on the door and Bou-san walked in.

"Hey, you're up!" he said as he saw Mai sitting on the couch.

"What did they say?" Naru asked, drawing Bou-san's attention to him.

"Well, they really didn't say much of anything. They just kept asking a bunch of questions, some about you," Bou-san said as he walked further into the room.

"And what did you say?"

"Oh, just that you were the nicest boss in the world. Quite a lie on my part," Bou-san said with a grin. Mai giggled as Naru glared at him.

"Mai tea," Naru said before once again opening his file and looking through the small amount of information he had. Mai stood up and walked out of the room, ever obedient. She lightly closed the door behind her before heading for the kitchen that was in the basement. As she made her way, she passed no less than ten police officers. They seemed to be crawling around everywhere.

"Excuse me," said a voice, making her stop in her tracks. Mai turned around to find a gentleman standing there. He wore a white shirt and a black tie that matched his thick black hair that fell a little over his forehead. He did not have a beard, but he did have a slight five o'clock shadow. "Where are you going?" he asked politely. Mai recognized the voice as the man from before.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make my boss some tea." Mai said turning around completely to face him. She remembered that his name was Detective Masahiko.

"I am afraid that you are no allowed down there."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"It's a crime scene," the man said, "By the way; I don't believe I have had a chance to talk to you yet. Why don't you come with me, and we can have a little chat?" he said, wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulder and pulling her toward an empty room. Mai shivered at the cold touch of his arm on her neck. She entered the small closet area and took a look around. There wasn't much room to stand since every inch of space was covered in stacks of large boxes. Mai coughed a little as she inhaled the dust that was sitting on every surface. "Now that we are alone," Detective Masahiko said, drawing Mai's attention towards him. "How long have you been here at the church?"

"Not long," Mai said, not sure exactly how long she had been here. "maybe since this morning."

"Really?" he asked, curious, "Are you aware that everyone else said that they have been here for four days?"

"What?" Mai asked. There was no way she had been knocked out for that long, otherwise Naru would have taken her to the hospital, and if not him someone else. Masahiko laughed at the look on her face.

"I'm only joking. Lighten up. You aren't in any trouble," said the detective. He scribbled something down on a small note pad before asking another question, "What do you know about Father Shiro?"

"Who is that?" Mai asked. Detective Masahiko looked up at her, confused.

"You were hired here to work for the Father and you don't even know his name?"

"Well, I was out cold for some time," she said, using it as an excuse. Now that Mai thought about it, she realized that the Father had never told them his name.

"Alright, now that you know who the Father is, what do you know about him?"

"Nothing really." Mai said thinking. "As soon as we got here, he let us in and told us not to use cameras and then left. That was the only time I've seen him since I got here." Detective Masahiko scribbled some more things down. "Now, what can you tell me about your boss, Kazuya Shibuya?"

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"I just want to make sure all angles of the case are covered. I mean no harm to him or his name, don't you worry."

"But what does he have to do with the investigation?"

"I didn't realize that you were a detective Miss…?"

"Taniyama," Mai said, "And I'm not. I just think it's strange that you are investigating my boss."

"I'm not investigating your boss, I-"

"Then why do you need to know anything about him?"

"Well for starters-" Detective Masahiko was cut off when the closet door opened. "I am sorry to bother you Detective, but we've found something that you might want to see."

"Very well," he said before turning to Mai. "We will continue this later." He then turned and followed the officer out. Mai stood there a moment, confused, then decided to head back to base. She opened the door to see that everyone was back, waiting for her. Bou-san opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he was able to get a word out.

"Where is my tea?" Mai found Naru sitting in his chair, looking at her and annoyed at the absence of his tea.

"They won't let me near the kitchen. They said it's a crime scene and that no one other than department staff are allowed down there." Everyone in the room turned to Naru, who didn't look one bit happy.

"Takigawa," Naru snapped, making everyone jump "Take Miss Hara and Father Brown around the church to check on the cameras. Miss Matsuzaki, take Yasuhara to the balcony to collect data from the equipment up there."

Everyone in the room but Lin stood up and quickly made their way to the door, glad to escape Naru's annoyed grasp. Mai stood there in the middle of the room, wishing that she could have gone with them. The room remained silent except for Lin's fingers that ran across the keyboard. Mai sighed to herself and made her way toward the couch.

"Mai," a voice stopped her. She turned to find Naru looking up at her, "What did he ask you?" Mai stared at Naru confused, not sure what he was talking about. "If they had only told you that you could not get my tea, you would have been up here quicker. So I ask again, what did the detective ask you?"

"He asked about the Father and if I knew anything about him."

"Did he ask you anything else?"

"...no," Mai lied, "Another officer interrupted and said that he had something to show him, so he left." Naru put his hand to his chin, thinking. Mai waited penitently for Naru to say something when he suddenly stood and made a move to leave. "Naru?"

"I just remembered something," he muttered as he slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry i didn't update last week i have been soooo busy with crap lately! I mean today i have District tryouts! I'm sure some of you remember me ranting about them some time last year around this time. OMG I WAS SO SCARED! my hands kept shaking when i tried to play and if any of you play an instrument you know its extremely difficult to do that...Yea but that was last year so i should be good this year, though i am still soooo nervous... But back on topic!<p>

GUESS WHAT! WHITEPHOENIX108 IS COMING HOME ON TUESDAY! i am SO excited to see her! i have not seen her since last time we dump (noticed that i use DUMPED not LEFT) her off in Kentucky^^ Though of course (don't tell her) but i went to F.Y.E and bought her and her roommate a GIANT gummy bear on a stick...i really wanted it...

**Before i forget, why don't we all give a big hand to Naemlezz Reedr who is now my editor cause my sister dumped me for horses! (you might find that funny but it is so very true) Anyway! She is going to be helping me a bit on somethings like my horrible grammar and spelling crap that i paid my sister to do! hehehe I love my friends...**


	4. Chapter 4 Album

_Album_

Mai sat in the base quietly as she waited for him to return. The others were still out doing their jobs and Mai did not know when they would return.

"Lin would you like some tea?" Mai asked thinking of something to do.

"I thought you said the kitchens were closed." Lin said, not bothering to look at her. Mai sighed and leaned back against the cough. It started to make her think if that making tea was all that she was good for. Then she placed it out of her mind as she realized that she was bored out of her mind. Why hadn't Naru given her something to do so that she wouldn't be the only one sitting here? Mai let out a loud yawn and stood up to stretch.

"I'm going to go out for a walk." She said as she made her way for the door. The police should have calmed down by now so she found no ham in walking around. It wasn't like she was going to go around and mess with their evidence. Mai opened the door and walked out of the base and down the hall towards the main hall. As Mai opened the door and slipped into the hall to see it once again empty. There were some things that she noticed that she had not seen before. In the front left hand corner, there was a black grand piano. She also noticed the palm trees that stretched out all over the sides of the alter. A giant stain glass window hung on the wall behind the alter, letting light escape in. Slowly the room began to light up as a cloud moved out from in front of the sun, letting the rays shine into through the windows.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said a voice. Mai turned around to find the priest standing there.

"Y-Yes." Mai said. She had not even realized that he had been behind her. "It is beautiful."

"Are you a Christen?" He asked looking down at her.

"N-No I am not." Mai said. A strange feeling began to over come her. She did not like this feeling and she wanted to get away. "I think I should go back to base now before Naru finds out that I have been wondering around." Mai said taking a step back.

"Alright. Well I guess I will see you around." He said before smiling at her. Mai nodded before she turned around and walked down the middle aisle and towards the doors at the front of the hall. As she walked away from him, she could feel his eyes watching her every move.

Mai pushed open the doors that lead into the back hall where the priest would prepare for a mass. It was dark back here and Mai could barely see as to where she wanted to go. Mai reached up and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the temperature begin to drop. She looked around trying to see if she could find another way out, but there was none.

Something in the corner of the room caught Mai's eyes and she walked over to it. It was a small leather book that rested on a table in the corner. She reached out and lifted the cover. Inside she could see an outline of an article. Mai squinted her eyes, trying to make out the small writing in the book.

"Beh-" whispered a voice. Mai spun around, the cover of the book falling closed. Mai's eyes scanned all around her looking for the cause. "Ru-" said the voice again. It sounded distant yet at the same time close enough to her that she could feel it breathing down her neck. Mai took a step away from the table, realizing that there was something breathing down her neck. She started to back away from the table as the cover of the book flung open relieving the page she had just been looking at. Another page flipped over and another and another. Mai back up into the wall, her eyes glued to the page.

"He- find-no-where-go" The voice got louder as the pages began to flip more violently until it reached the end and the book was thrown from the desk. It slid across the floor and stopped at her feet. Mai pressed herself against the wall hoping she could fall through it, just this once. Her eyes stared at the book as her breath caught in her chest. The only noise that echoed around in the room was the sound of her heart pounding against her chest, which scared her even more.

Mai stared at the page that was laid out in front of her, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She began to slowly slide down the wall as she read the text that rested under the large picture. Mai's hand moved to her mouth as she held back the scream that was now in her throat.

* * *

><p>Naru walked down the stairs that led to the basement, where the kitchens rested. Since the Detective wanted to know about him, than he was going to have to ask Naru himself, not bother his employees. As Naru reached the bottom of the stairs, he met the detective that was on his way up.<p>

"Detective Masahiko I was just looking for you." Naru said stopping on the stairs. Masahiko looked up to see Naru standing there, looking some what angry about something.

"I will look at that later." said Masahiko to the policeman next to him. The policeman look from Naru to Masahiko than back to Naru before deciding it was better to leave, she he turned around and left the way he had come. "What can I do for you?" He asked once the policeman was gone.

"It is about you interrogating my employees while they are trying to do their work."Naru said stepping down a step.

"And which one of your employees did I bother?"

"Mai Taniyama. She was suppose to be getting me tea but instead she returns empty handed saying that you would not let her in and that you questioned her about some things."

"That is correct." Masahiko said. "But I also informed you that I would have to speak to _all _of your employees and that the kitchens were off limits do to the investigation."

"And as I told you, that your investigation has no right interrupting mine."

"I didn't interrupt yours, I was just helping mine." said Masahiko, who immediately regretted it. He did not like the cold death stare that he was receiving but he did not think he wanted to challenge Naru but saying so. "I will try to stay away from you investigation as much as possible." Masahiko said in defeat. "Though I must warn you, if you try to hide anything from me, or try to stop this investigation in anyway than I will arrest you and your team, do you understand?"

"I don't think you will have to worry about that." Naru said as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Mai stared down at the book in front of her, her hand covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. Cold, dead eyes stared up at her as her own eyes scanned over the pictures that stared up at her. Picture after picture, girl after girl, boy after boy, all of them hidden within the contents of this album. Pools of blood surrounded each of them, as knives stuck out of their chests, and crowns of thorns surrounding their heads.<p>

Mai tried to stand up, only to fall back against the wall and slid back down to the ground. Her legs were not strong enough to hold her up. The hand covering Mai's mouth slid down her neck and to her chest, where her heart was beating loudly. Her smooth fingers left her hand and reached down towards the page, where it touched the old fabric. She ran her fingers across the pictures, making sure they were real.

Her fingers traveled towards the bottom of the page, turning it to the next page, where she found more bodies. This was an album of dead people, ones that, by the look of it, had all died in this church.

A light flickered on and Mai looked up to see Father Shrio looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked taking a step into the room.

"N-Nothing." Mai said. She could not think straight or gather her words for some reason.

"Nothing?" he asked looking at her. "Well it looks like you are doing something." He said taking a step closer. Mai slammed the book in front of her without thinking. The Father paused.

"I was studying." Mai said. "I needed a place to study." The words coming out of her mouth were not her words, but as long as the Father believed them, right now Mai did not care.

"And you chose to study here in the dark?" The father said. Mai nodded her head as her hand reached out to grab the book. She brought it to her chest as she pulled herself up.

"I think I should go now." Mai said as she walked past him and out of the room. As she shut the door behind her, she immediately ran as fast as she could to somewhere safe. The base. Naru had to be back by now, and even if he wasn't, there was Lin or someone else that she could show the pictures to. She would even show them to Detective Masahiko if she had to.

Mai opened the door to the base to find Naru, Lin and Yasuhara. They all looked up at her as she entered.

"What's wrong Mai? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Yasuhara said. Naru sat up in his chair as he saw Mai. "Hahaha, get it?" Yasuhara said as he closed his book. "You look as if you seen a ghost and we are like ghost hunters, so that's kind of…." Yasuhara trailed off as he saw the glare Naru was giving him. Slowly, Yasuhara opened his book again and slowly lifted it, until his head was completely hidden from view.

Naru turned to Mai and stood up. "Mai where were you?"

"Naru I found a-" Mai was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see Father Shrio walk in. Mai froze where she stood as she saw the brown haired priest walk into the room.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think you took something of mine." He said, looking at Mai.

"Is that true Mai?" Naru asked turning towards her.

"No." Mai said quickly.

"What about that book in you hand? I believe that you took it from the room up stairs." The priest said.

"No I didn't" Mai lied again, the pressure slowly building.

"Mai, if you took something, just give it back." Naru said walking over to her.

"I didn't take anything!" Mai said at one last attempt to make him believe her.

"Mai" Naru said warningly.

"Naru, he has a book of dead woman!" Mai yelled turning to Naru, hoping he would believe him. "Look!" Mai shoved the book into Naru's hand. Naru opened the book and looked at the page. Sighing, he closed book and walked over to the priest.

"I am sorry that she took this. She won't be doing it again."

"But Naru-!"

"Mai!" Naru snapped turning his head to look at her. She immediately went quiet. Naru turned back to the priest. "If there are any other problems, do not hesitate to inform me."

"Of course." The priest said leaving, his brown eyes lingering on Mai for just a second. As the door closed, Naru turned and walked back to his seat.

"Naru how could you-"

"Do you have any idea what that even was?" Naru said harshly. Not giving her a chance to response, he continued. "That was a book filled with photos of members at that church who are both dead and _alive._ I would prefer it you didn't go around accusing people of murder while there is a murder investigation going on. For all means, do it on you own time, but if you do that again while you are working a case, I will make sure that that ghost haunting the house isn't the only one." Naru than picked up his black book and began to read some notes he had taken earlier.

Tears swelled in Mai's eyes as she realized what he was saying. He didn't believe her that she had saw all those murders. He didn't care that she was scared out of her mind and probably risked her life trying to get those photo's here to show him. He didn't know what he had just done.

Mai turned and ran out of the base, not caring where she went. She just wanted to get away from him. Mai turned down a hallway and ran into something that made her fall back on her butt. Looking up she saw Detective Masahiko standing there.

"Taniyama-san correct?" he asked offering her a hand. Mari wiped the tears from her face as she nodded. She reached up and took his hand as he pulled her up. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Mai said looking towards the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"Try me." Mai looked up to see Detective Masahiko smiling at her and offering her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped away the last of the tears.

"I saw an album of the murders here."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! sorry i have not updated in a few weeks! TO much has been happening and i did not have any time to write but some how i manged to put up this chapter so i hope you enjoy it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Warning

_Warning_

"What?" Detective Masahiko said, not believing what he had heard. They were now both sitting in a closet near the kitchen, where Detective Masahiko had first talked to her. He figured it was the only place that he could talk to her in private. It was also just around the corner where he had run into her.

"I don't know how, but I did." Mai said looking down at her hands. She had a small glass of tea in her hands. Detective Masahiko ordered for a police officer to go to the kitchen and get some tea for her.

"Have you told anyone else about this, anyone at all?" He asked thinking of what he could do. Mai hesitated for a moment before answer. "I told Naru, though he didn't believe me."

"Whose Naru?" Detective Masahiko asked. "And where is the book now?"

"Naru is my boss and he gave it back to Father Shiro, saying that I shouldn't take people's things." Mai said. There was a noise from outside the door, but after a moment, they did not hear anything else.

"Do you know where he put the book?" The Detective asked in a whisper. He did not want anyone to find out that they were in there. It might interrupt this new lead.

"Probably back in the back room." Mai said, not knowing what the room was called. The Detective looked at her, confused. "The only behind the alter, where he prepares for the sermons." The Detective nodded before standing up straight.

"Stay here. I am going to go see if I can find it. Wait a few minutes before you leave so no one knows we were in here together." Mai nodded her head as the detective opened the door and walked out, leaving her alone in the dark. Mai stood there, waiting and listening, wondering when it would be the right time to leave.

_Creak _

The noise echoed around in the darkness. Mai tensed, too afraid to move a muscle.

"_Come._" The voice echoed around the room, making Mai's skin crawl. "_Let _me" The temperature began to quickly drop and before Mai could even realize what had happened, her breath was already appearing in front of her. "_Show you_". Two hands suddenly came out of the wall, reaching for Mai. Mai wanted to scream, but her voice had disappeared.

Mai pressed herself against the wall of the closet, trying to disappear within it. There was a crash near her, as the cup slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

Mai watched as the hands turned into arms and slowly a head started to appear, the long thick black hair, falling to the side. As Mai's eyes locked with its, seeing the horror and fear within them. Blood dripped down from the spirits head, landing on the ground and creating a pool of blood that grew quickly. Mai pressed as far as she could into the wall as she saw that the blood had started to move towards her. She wanted this nightmare to end, for someone to open the door and make everything go away.

"No" Mai whispered as the blood reached her shoes, tracing the outline of them. "No" The spirit within the wall began to pull herself out, dragging the rest of her body from the wall and onto the pool of blood. As her body hit the ground, blood splatter everywhere. A small drop landed on Mai's cheek. It began to burn but Mai was too afraid to remove it.

The spirit girl began to crawl, drag herself over to Mai, reaching out a hand, trying to touch her. When Mai stared down at her, images began to flash through her mind, ones of those girls in the album. This girl was dead, and she was in that album that she had looked through. The girl reached out her hand and touched Mai with her icy cold fingers, making pain shoot through her leg.

"NO!" Mai screamed wanting the pain to stop. As Mai screamed on the top of her lungs, she felt the pain began to rise before suddenly it was gone. Mai looked down to find the girl gone, but the feeling of being watched lingered.

"Mai!"Naru screamed as he slammed open the door. As Mai looked up to see him, she felt her legs give out beneath her. Naru rushed over and grabbed her, stopping her from falling. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked her as she began to shake.

"What's going on!" yelled someone. Detective Masahiko came running past the other police officers and into the closet. "What happened?"

"I just asked that." Naru said looking up at him. Mai just grabbed onto Naru's shirt, her mind moving too fast for her to be able to think. Naru looked down at Mai to see that her face was extremely pale. "Mai, what happened?" He whispered, hoping she would be able to answer him. When she still didn't speak he looked up at Bou-san. "Takigawa I want you to take Mai to base until she calms down. Matsuzaki go with him. Mrs. Hara and Father Brown, I want you to walk around to see if you can find anything that could have done this. Yasuhara, I want a list of every person that has died in the church since it was built. I also want a complete history on it." Everyone nodded before going off to do their tasks. Bou-san bent down and wrapped his arms around Mai's back and legs, before picking her up and carrying her away.

Naru stood up at turned towards Detective Masahiko who had pushed past the gathering crowd to see what had happened.

"Will she be alright?" He asked Naru. Naru ignored him as he pushed past him to follow Bou-san to the base. Detective Masahiko, turned and followed him, wanting to talk to him further about this. As they reached the base, Lin open the door for Bou-san who squeezed in and headed for the couch where he put Mai down safely.

"I thought I told you not to get involved with my investigation!" said a Naru as he entered the base, knowing that the detective was following him. Detective Masahiko let the door close behind him as he walked into base. Naru, wanting Detective Masahiko to leave, stayed by the door, hoping he would.

"You did, but I did not, in anyway, get involved in your case!" Detective Masahiko said. "But if you want to point fingers, than I would have to say that you got involved in mine!"

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" Naru asked as he glared at the Detective.

"That young girl found evidence in a case that _I_ am working on and _you_ gave it back to the suspect."

"And since when is Father Shrio a suspect?" Naru asked, not happy that he was not informed on this.

"Since we found the album." Detective answer in a some-what proud voice.

"_You_ did not find anything. _My_ employee found something and gave it to me. If I had found anything that would have been of useful to you and your investigation I would have happily gave it to you, but you see, there was nothing in there other than photos of people that went to church here."

"And that is very important information!" Detective Masahiko yelled before stopping himself. He looked over towards the couch to check that he had not wakened Mai.

"How is it important information?" Naru asked in a quieter tone. The Detective looked lost for a moment. "Because really, if you just wanted the names of those who go here, I am sure you can just ask the Father and he would be more than happy to give them to you. And even if he did not, there is a mass tonight, which means that you can see for yourself who goes here. Though if that is still not good enough for you, than you could have just asked me. I have a complete list of names and address of everyone who went to this church in the last ten years." Naru said before waiting for an answer. Detective Masahiko tried to think of something to say when the door open and Yasuhara walked in.

"Naru you are not going to believe what I found!" Yasuhara said happily. He then noticed the tension between Detective Masahiko and Naru. "I'll just wait until you are done." He said.

"No I want to hear what you have found to." Detective Masahiko said. Yasuhara looked towards Naru.

"You can go research on your own time, not come in here and demand to see what we found."

"You don't have a choice in this matter."

"And what makes you think that?" Naru asked, curious to see what he was talking about.

"I can arrest you for trying to with-hold information from a police officer, while during an investigation." He said crossing his arms. Naru thought about his for a moment.

"Yasuhara."Naru called. "Make a copy of the information for Detective Masahiko to look at later." Naru said before turning to the Detective. "Now get out."

"Very well." He said knowing that he over stayed. "I will be back for it later." He then turned and walked out.

Naru turned to face Yasuhara and said. "What have you found?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai opened her eyes to find herself in a black abyss. Looking around her saw small lights floating up from nowhere and Mai immediately knew where she was. The only thing she did not know was where Naru was. Mai looked around as she stood up, hoping to see him come out of the darkness and smile at her and tell her everything would be okay.<strong>

**Mai felt a small tug on her shoulder and when she turned around she found Naru standing there. **

"**Naru!" Mai yelled when she turned to face him. "What is going on?" Mai asked. **

"**I don't have enough time to explain, but you need to stop the mass tonight. You need to stop the mass and you need to get out."**

"**Why do I need to stop the mass?"**

"**I can't explain but you have to, if you don't something bad will happen" Naru said, sounding worried. **

"**I will but how am I supposes to do this?" Mai asked. Everything around her was starting to fade. **

"**You will think of something." Naru said as a white light surrounded him and he, along with everything else started to fade.**

* * *

><p><strong>HI! oops, hold on...<strong>...There we go^^ Anyway, sorry i have not posted in a while. I used procrastination for some time and than I lost touched with my lovely editor, so thats why I have not updated in sometime, but I will be (hopefully) posting more. I mean, I SUDDENLY have more free time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and be informed that this did not go through to my editor, so its still a little roughy draftyish. I am 100% sure those are no words. BYE! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Mass

_The Mass_

"Please be seated." said Father Shio, causing everyone to sit down in unison. The hall fell silent as everyone's eyes were on the Father. Mai stood in the back of the hall, watching as the mass continued on. She was trying to think of a way to stop it, but every idea that came to mind either seemed stupid, or wouldn't work. She had thought of screaming bloody murder without a body, she had thought about pretending to faint but she would have to go to the hospital and get yelled at by Naru. She even thought about hitting someone in the head and blaming it on the ghost, but she knew no one would believe that.

Mai watched as Father Shiro continued on with the sermon, feeling useless. There was nothing she could do and if she told Naru or the others about this, she would have to explain that Naru in her dreams told her and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice. Mai turned around to find Detective Masahiko standing behind her. She turned to face the front of the room and said. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem it." He said to her back. Mai ignored him, trying to think of something.

"How do you stop a sermon without causing panic?" Mai asked herself out loud, turning her head to the side, thinking. Mai immediately regretted what she said when she heard a small chuckle behind her.

"Why do you want to stop the sermon?" The Detective asked.

"I was just thinking….aloud I guess." Mai said trying to think of an answer. She didn't want to get Detective Masahiko involved in this. She had heard from Bou-san that he had gotten an ear full from Naru about her talking to him earlier. She didn't want him to be in trouble because of her.

"Is that so?" Detective Masahiko said. "Well tell me your train of thought than."

"I would rather not." Mai said.

"Suit yourself." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. He stood behind her quietly, watching Father Shiro bless the wine. "Though if you wish to stop it, I would hurry up. They are almost done."

Mai began to panic now. She didn't have a lot of time to think.

_Drip_

The sound echoed around the church hall. Mai looked around, not sure where it had come from.

_Drip_

Mai noticed that no one else in the church seem to notice the sound that was now ringing through her ears.

_Drip_

Mai looked up at the alter and saw blood slowly dripping down the wall. Mai felt her heart stopped. She looked around at everyone around her, but none of them seemed to have noticed.

"What is going on?" Mai asked herself has she felt her heart pound against her chest. She brought her hand up to her chest as she felt a small ache in it. "I don't understand."

_You need to stop the mass tonight. You need to stop the mass and you need to get out._

The voice echoed around in Mai's mind has she struggled to find a solution. How do I stop this? What do I do? Mai looked around the room to find nothing that would help her.

_Drip_

The sound grew louder and louder as the seconds past by. Suddenly Mai felt that she could not move. Her whole body tensed and her breath caught as she was forced to look ahead of her. Behind the Father, Mai noticed a little girl. Having no choice but to look closer, Mai saw that she was one of the girls from the album. Mai closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the gruesome picture. Mai took a deep breath, knowing that this was all an illusion and once she opens her eyes, she will see the Father standing on the alter, by himself.

Mai opened her eyes, but she did not see the Father by himself, instead she saw him surrounded by more girls. Mai tried to step back, but some invisible force pushed her forward. Mai stumbled to her feet as she watched in horror as the girl surrounded the Father. He, of course, did not notice as he blessed the wine in the cup. Mai wanted nothing more than to scream out and tell them to stop, but her voice would not work. One of the girls reached up and tried to touch the Father, but her hand went right through him. She pulled her hand back and looked at it, unsure of what had happened.

A girl standing next to her moved closer and whispered something that Mai did not hear. The girl nodded before reached back up and sticking her hand into the Father's chest.

No! Mai screamed inside, knowing exactly what she was going to do. The girl was going to try to rip his heart out. No! No! No! NO!

"NO!" Everyone turned to find Mai standing there, her hand on her chest as tears filled her eyes. She looked around at everyone, not understanding why they were looking at her. It wasn't until she looked back up at the Father to see that the girls were gone that she knew what had happened. She had just screamed no in a church for something only she could see.

"Ex-excuse me." Mai said talking a step back. Everyone watched as she slowly backed away. Behind her, something reached out and grabbed her shoulder, making her spin around quickly. She looked up to find the Detective looking at her worriedly. Not giving him a chance to speak, Mai ran out of the church.

Frighten and alone, Mai ran down the street not paying attention to where she was going. The cold wind brushed her skin as her legs grew tired. Her lungs began to catch fire as she breathed in the freezing air around her. She wanted to stop running. She wanted to go back to the church. She wanted Naru.

Slowing to a stop, Mai looked around. She did not recognize anything around her. To her left was a small empty forest and to her right was a road that had no cars on it. Looking around cautiously, Mai started to wonder what way she had come. The more she thought about it, the more she started to become confused. She could not remember which way she had come and she could not think of which way to go.

What if I get lost? What if I get kidnapped? What if Naru doesn't get his tea and gets made at everyone! Grabbing her head and shaking it, she screamed in her mind. Why did I run out like that!

Taking a deep breath to calm down she began to look around again. Freaking out like that won't get me anywhere, Mai thought to herself. She decided to follow the road and see if it took her anywhere. It wasn't until after ten minutes of walking and not finding the church that she realized that she might have gone the wrong way.

"Hello?" Mai called in hopes of finding someone walking by. There was no response. "Hello!" Mai called again, looking around her. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here. Hoping she had something useful on her, Mai began to dig through her pockets for something. "Damn." Mai said when she found her pockets where empty. "Maybe there is a store near by that can give me directions" Mai said to herself.

"I can give you directions if you like." said a voice. Mai turned to find a tall man standing there. He seemed to find something funny. "The church is back that way." He pointed behind and up the road. Mai took a step back, putting her hand to her chest. The man looked at her confused. "What's wrong? You wanted to know where the church was, right? It's just back that way." He pointed again, but Mai back up a step further.

"How…" Mai let her sentence trailed off as she took another step back. The only sound that she could hear was the pounding from her own heart. "How did you know I was looking for the church?"

* * *

><p>HEY! I'm back after...a number of weeks! Sorry it is taking me so long. I just have to much to do. Though I was going to update yesterday though I got caught up watching Romeo x Juliet. If you have seen it (the animemanga version) you know why I forgot to update. If you don't agree with me than, that is your opinion.

I have a few announcements about things that half of you most likely won't care about...:

a) my keyboard is being stupid because it is only typing some of the words I ask it to type.

**b) To Tbonechick2011**. Sorry i did not answer your question earlier, but YES! OH MY GOD YES I DID! Not only was I one of the first people **in the entire convention** to get his autograph, I ran into him all the time! I had so much fun and he gave me like 6 hugs! I was soo happy and I can't not wait until June when i get to go to another one with him! And if you are lost, we are talking bout me going to the Ichiboncon and me meeting Vic.

c) My orchestra teacher is going to MURDER ME! (figuratively of course.) I have NOT practiced the music for Districts. Oh did i forget to tell you? I MADE IT TO DISTRICTS! I got 8th chair out of 16 which makes me want to explode! (good and bad way) so yea I have to go explain myself tomorrow, so if i don't update again soon...I'm most likely dead.

d) I GOT AN EDITOR! I am soo happy! (I am going to kill this keyboard in like 3 seconds if it doesn't stop). For those of you who don't know, which is most likely all of you, for the past few weeks, I have been finishing my editing for a story that i wrote. No, not story, novel! It feels good to say that: Novel. Anyway, I wanted to get it published and well, I found (sorry my mother) found an editor who will (hopefully) look at my novel and help me get another step closer to becoming the author I've always wanted to be! I AM SO HAPPY!

Those of you that stuck through those announcement, thank you. I know how hard it is to read things you don't care about. (They are called book reports). Anyway its getting late (for me) so I'm gonna hit the sack. Wish me luck on Sunday when I have my first meeting with my (tryout, though hopefully new) editor!

P.S. Sorry I still have not made contact with my editor for this story. I am trying so there might be mistakes, just ignore them or something.


	7. Chapter 7 Finder's Keeper's

_Finder's Keeper_...

The man looked at Mai for a minute, not sure what she was talking about until he realized his mistake. "Damn. I'm gonna be so dead." The man said to himself as he scratched the back of his head, laughing to himself as he did. He seemed to have found something funny. "Look little girl, just go on back to the church and make both of our lives much easier okay?" The man smirked at her with a smile that made Mai want to hurl.

"Why?" Mai asked, taking another step back.

"Cause I said so, now get goin'!" the man said before bursting out laughing. Mai found this chance to turn on her heels and run as fast as she could, as far as she could. As she ran away, she could hear the laugher growing softer and softer, before slowly growing louder and louder into her mind. "That's right little girl run!" The man screamed after her, before his presence disappeared all together. Not looking back, Mai ran as fast as she could, not caring how far she went. She needed to get away. She needed to find someone, anyone.

Mai suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. "Damn it!" She screamed to herself as she saw a red liquid appear through her jeans. She tried to get up, but her legs were too tired to move. Tears began to fill her eyes as she tried to think of something to do. She had no idea where she was or what she was going to do.

"Naru!" Mai called losing all hope. "Naru!" she screamed again, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. No, not just anyone, Naru. "Naru! Please." Mai said losing her voice. She was tired and alone. Her legs hurt too much to move and she had no idea where she was. "Someone." Mai burst into tears and stayed that way for some time, crying only to herself.

"Do not cry my child." said a voice. Mai looked up to find someone standing there.

"Father Shiro." Mai whispered to herself. "What are you doing here? What about the mass?"

"Do not worry about the mass; it has no meaning especially when you are like this. Are you hurt?" Mai nodded her head before motioning to her leg that was still bleeding. "That is a bad wound; let us go get that checked out, alright?" Mai nodded before wrapping her arms around the priest as he bent down to pick her up. "Does anyone know you are out here?" The priest asked in a kind voice. Mai shook her head as she laid it against her chest, suddenly growing sleepily. "That's good." She heard him say as his voice started to fade. Mai tried everything in her power to keep her eyes open, but it seemed almost impossible. The only thing she knew after her eyes had closed was the funny smell coming from the priest outfit.

* * *

><p>Naru sat in base, looking over the files in his hand. He had talked to some of the people after the mass, but they all said the same thing; Father Shiro was a saint. He was always there to help those who were sick and if someone was having financial problem, he would lend them money. Naru could not find one thing wrong with this man. Of course, coming to this conclusion, meant that Naru was right not to suspect him, though something still tugged at the back of his mind. Father Shiro seemed too good of a person to Naru.<p>

"Mai tea." Naru called, not looking up from his files. There was no response. "Mai." Naru called again looking over the folder. He found the room empty other than Lin and him. "Lin where is Mai?" Naru asked. He did not remember asking him to get tea before this, nor did he ever remembering asking her to leave at all.

"She went to the mass." Lin said, looking up from his lap top. Naru looked down at the empty cup on the table in front of him. He wanted more tea.

"I thought the mass ended." Naru said looking back down at his files.

"It did."

"Than where is she?" Naru asked, somewhat annoyed. If she went to the mass, and the mass is over, than she wouldn't be at the mass anymore. Why was Lin being difficult? She either was there or wasn't and since it is over, than she could no longer be there.

"I don't know." Lin said looking back up at Naru, for a moment looking worried. Naru sighed and stood up. It looks like he had to go find her, because if he didn't, than he would have to wait even longer before he got his tea.

"I'm going to go look for her." Naru said before walking out the door. He wondered the hallways of the church, looking into every room he came across. Mai had to be around here somewhere. "Takigawa-san" Naru called when he saw the monk switching the tapes in a near by camera. Bou-san looked up at the call of his name. "Have you seen Mai?"

"Not since we left her in the base a couple of hours ago, why?" Bou-san asked, standing up straight and turning to Naru. He placed his hands in his pockets. "You miss your little princess?"

"Aw Naru is looking for Mai-chan!" Yasuhara said, suddenly appearing from behind the camera. Naru glared at them both before saying in a harsh tone.

"If you have time to joke around, then you have time to look for her." Naru said as he turned around. "I want that idiot found before she hurts herself causing more work me." Naru turned around and began to walk back to the base, secretly hoping she was there.

As Naru made his way back to base, he passed two girls having a conversation, that he could not hope but over hear.

"I don't know it just seems strange" said one of the women. "that she screamed on the top of her lungs and than just run out like that. It was like she was seeing a ghost or something."

Naru stopped and strained his ears as he listened to the next girl talk.

"Well I don't care what the girl did, what bothers me is that Father Shiro had to stop the mass for her. I mean, the detective went after her, so why did Father Shiro have to too?"

"Excuse me." Naru said turning around and walking up to the woman. They both stopped and looked at him, blushing a little when they saw him.

"Oh hello." One of the women said breathless. Naru put on a small smile and asked nicely. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but you said something about a girl screaming during mass? Could you tell me about that?" Suddenly there faces turned harsh and they said in a nasty tone.

"Some young girl looking for attention stood in the back of the church and when Father was blessing the wine, she screamed on the top of her lungs." said the first girl as the second started to speak. "Not to mention she ran out without another word. I swear young people will do anything to get noticed by adults."

"Do you happen to know what this girl looks like?" Naru asked calmly, adding a little more smile, hoping the girls would fall for it. They seemed to because they blushed and answered. "Yes, she was short and had short brown hair that reached about her ears or something."

"I'm sorry to bother you about this, but did you see which way she went?" Naru asked, knowing that he now knew what had become of Mai. The two girls looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"No we didn't. Why does it matter anyway? She shouldn't be so disrespectful in church." The woman to the right said.

"Thank you, you've been a big help." Naru turned around, quickly whipping the smile off his face as he headed towards base. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Mai's number. As Naru opened the door to the base, he got her voice mail. Naru slammed his phone closed, upset that Mai had her cell off.

"Did you find her?" Bou-san asked standing up form the couch.

"Lin is there anyway to track Mai's cell?" Naru asked, ignoring Bou-san and everyone waiting for him to answer. Lin shook his head. "Not unless the police get involved." He said. As if on cue, Detective Masahiko walked in.

"I'm sorry." He said breathlessly. "I tried to follow her, but she was too fast, I could not keep up with her."

"What are you talking about?" Bou-san asked looking between the two. Naru turned back to face the rest of the group, all which were looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Mai ran out half-way through the mass." Naru turned to the detective, who had been one of there last hopes of finding her. "Which means she could be anywhere by now."

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip. <em>

Mai opened her eyes to a dark room. She struggled to see through her blurred vision and ravishing headache.

"Where…..am I?" Mai asked looking around the room.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry it took so long but I've been super busy with the Musical and stuff, but I am back. Also raise your hand if you want to punch the screen in front of you! *raises hand* I JUST FINISHED READING GHOST HUNT VOL 12! three words people, three words...WHAT THE HELL? IT CAN NOT END LIKE THAT! I will go to Japan and kick their butts if i have to but they can't just end it like that!<p>

_**If you have yet to read Ghost Hunt Volume 12, and would like to, please follow the directions below.** _

1: If this link takes you no where go to step 2. (.)

2: Go to Mangafox, AnimeA or any other online manga site.

3: Type in Ghost Hunt

4: Click the link to go to Ghost Hunt chapters.

5: Click Colume 12 or Chapter 56.

6: read the chapter/volume

7: Punch the screen and scream WHAT THE HELL!

and you will have finally joined WHAT THE HELL Ghost Hunt club.


	8. Chapter 8 In the Basement

_...In The Basement...  
><em>

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Mai opened her eyes to a dark room. She struggled to see through her blurred vision and ravishing headache.

"Where…..am I?" Mai asked looking around the room.

"Yes of course, I will." said a voice. Mai's head snapped to her left to find a tall figure standing within the shadows of the room. "Anything I can do to help. It must be hard, worrying about her while she is out alone in the night." said the voice again. It seemed that he was on the talking to someone that only he could hear. Mai looked down to find a small bug crawl across the floor near her. Shivering at the sight, she looked back up at the figure. "I see, well the God's blessings are with her and I hope you find her before something…..terrible happens." The figure stepped out from the shadows. "I will make sure that I do everything I can to make sure that you find her. God bless you and your search." The man hung up the phone that was in his hand and turned his eyes towards Mai. "I see you are awake." He said softy.

"Father Shiro!" Mai said from where she sat. Her legs had fallen asleep at some point and were now in the process of waking up. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked him. He just smiled down at her, not saying a word. "I remember this guy and he was doing something. He said something about going back to the church and or something." Mai grabbed her head as pain began to form in it. She could not remember anything, and every time she tried, the headache would grow worse.

"Relax my child, you are safe here." He said reassuringly. Mai looked up at him, happy to know that she was not in any danger. Now all she had to worry about was Naru yelling at her for leaving the church grounds. "Why don't you go get some more rest?" The priest said after a moment of silence. "You must be tired, and you look a little ill."

"I'm fine Father." Mai said. "But how will we get out of here?"

"Do not worry my dear, there is an exit but your heath and well-being is more important right now."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Naru?"

"Don't worry about Naru." The priest said again. "He is aware that you are with me right now, so there is nothing to worry about. In fact, he is on his way to come get you right now."

"Alright, but what about you?" Mai asked trying to get on her feet. She had to grab on to the pole behind her in order to stay up. "You must be tired too right?" Mai asked. She tried to let of the pole, but her legs felt like jello.

"I will be fine my child, please go back to sleep. Everything will be okay in just a few minutes."

"Daddy!" called a voice from above them. Mai looked up at the damp ceiling to hear small footsteps running across the floor. Then just as the footsteps stopped, a door opened and a bright light shinned down the stairs. "Daddy?" called the voice again.

"I am right here." He called up, stepping into the light. "What is it? Daddy is very busy right now."

Mai had a sudden urge to scream out to the small child, but decided to keep quiet. She did not want to alarm the child, and for all she knew, the child could have thought she was a ghost that Shiro was trying to exercise. Mai grabbed onto the pole for more support before leaning over to get a better look at the child. It was hard to see past the bright light of the flash light, but Mai could clearly see a young boy standing there, a smile plastered onto his face. He looked down at his father with big brown eyes that were filled with excitement. His brownish hair hung down around his face, water dripping from the ends of it.

"Mommy says that you need to come up. We need your help outside. She is worried the flowers might drown in the rain if we don't hurry." The boy called down, still obvious to Mai's presence.

"Okay, I will be up in a minute." Shiro called. The boy nodded his head before slamming the door shut and running back outside. Mai looked at Shiro, who was now staring at her. "I will be back in a few minutes. My wife has a garden outside, and I am afraid she has a fear of the flowers drowning in the rain. Silly right? But if she wants something done, I have no choice but to do it, so if you will excuse me."

"Wait what about me?" Mai asked as she stepped away from the pole, only to trip over herself. She caught herself as she was about to fall to the ground, and looked up at the priest, who was smiling at her.

"Rest. You need it my dear, tomorrow if going to be a very long day." Shiro said before be began to walk up the stairs. "There is a bed over by the far wall that you may use if you like. Though, if you prefer the floor, help yourself."

Mai looked around the room as the door closed behind the priest. It was almost pitch black in here, so how was she suppose to find her way around? Sighing to herself, she carefully began to walk around, her hands out in front of her, keeping her from running into anything. After a few minutes, her hands touched a cool surface that felt rough. It was the wall. Mai then began to look for the bed that the priest had said was around here.

"I wish he had left me some light." Mai said to herself as her arm touched a cold metal pole. "Ah found it!" She climbed onto the bed and felt around for the covers. As she crawled under the bed sheets, she began to feel herself doze off.

"…**ai" The soft sounds of the wind echoed around, leaving no room for the voice that was calling out to her. "Ma…"**

**Mai opened her eyes to find herself in the same place she had fallen asleep only moments ago. The only difference was that this time, there was someone standing near her, looking at her with a worried expression. **

"**Naru?" Mai called out. **

"…**Mai…" His voice seemed to blend in with the wind that was surrounding her. **

"**What?" Mai asked, not hearing what he had said. He smiled at her with the same smile that he used everything he saw her when she sleeps and held out a hand for her. Without hesitation, Mai reached out and took his hand, letting him pull her weightless body from the bed and onto the black floor beneath him. **

"**Naru what are you doing here?" **

"**I needed to talk to you." He said in a kind voice. The wind that had blocked his voice only moments ago had disappeared, and Mai could hear his gentle voice relinquishing her fears. **

"**But you could have just called Shiro and asked to talk to me. You didn't need to come all the way here." **

"**But I did." Naru said, his smile turning sad. "You need to know something about Father Shiro."**

"**What?" Mai asked. **

"**He is not who he says he is." Naru said. "He is a very dangerous person, and you can not trust a word he says. He will try to hurt you Mai, do you understand?"**

"**Why would he hurt me?" **

"**Because he's-" Naru hesitated for a moment. "That is not important right now; just promise me you will get out of here safely."**

"**Okay."**

"**Promise me." **

"**I promise." Mai said smiling up at him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Naru was hiding something from her, but she did not seem to care enough to ask. She knew that if it was important, he would have told her. "But how do I get out of here? The only way out is through the door at the top of the stairs, and if what you said is true, than I can't use that as an exit."**

"**Behind those boxes is an old storm door. Use it to escape. There is a forest behind his house, run in there and hide until I get here tomorrow morning okay?"**

"**If you are coming tomorrow morning, why can't I just stay here until then?" Mai asked. **

"**Mai listen to me." Naru said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Those photos you found in that album were the girls he had hurt and killed. The girls at the alter earlier tonight were those same girls trying to get revenge on him. If you do not get out of here, he will hurt you and you will end up becoming one of those girls who will think of nothing but getting back at him. You must get out of here. Do you understand?" **

"**Yes." Mai said, suddenly realizing the position she was in. **

"**Now wake up." Naru said, letting go of her shoulders and taking a step back. **

"**You will come tomorrow right?" Mai asked as everything around her began to fade. She knew that he would, but for some reason, she had to hear him say it. **

"**I will." **

* * *

><p>Hello People of Some Planet Known as Earth.<p>

I sound like a nerd when I say that...Anyway, here is another beautiful chapter for you all. (y'all) It's late where I am know, so I am not going to say much but there are somethings that I need to say/talk/ask/dance.(I don't know why I put dance, I just felt like it.)

**1.** Who wrote the Kieli story **"A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None." ?** Cause like I was looking forward to that. I mean yea I put a stupid comment, but I was confused and in a hurry and those sound like excuses. *sighs* If you wrote than story or know who did, please tell me. I would like you to put it back up and for you to continue it. I miss it, and stuff.

**2.** Sh*t I forgot what this one was. Give me a minute.

**3.** I ask that if you are reading this section 3 thing, please go to my profile and do the pole at the top of the page. I would really like to hear your view on that.

**2.** I remembered^^ Most of you know my sister, _Whitephoenix18._ If you do not, than you do now-ish. Anyway, if you have read **Awaken My God** by _Whitephoenix1_8 and co-written by yours truly (_morningnight_ if you can't figure that out), than I have AMAZING news for you. Though you must keep it a secret, because I am not suppose to tell you this. WE are currently writing a sequel that will also appear under her profile/name. I will tell you this now. It is AWESOME so far, and I am not just saying that, I mean it. Like I want to tell you more, but I don't want to spoil it for you, though if you want to be spoiled, please tell me and I will spoil it for you completely. Or just some parts, nothing TOO big to the story though.

**4.** KIELI COMES OUT IN EXACTLY 17 DAYS! If you are a Kieli fan and have noT seen the cover or the Title to the 7th book, I will advise you to go to Amazon or Barnes and Nobles or some website and FIND OUT! If you are lazy like me, than I will just tell you now, SO STOP READING IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE~

(The cover to the 6th book is a grandfather clock, and the 7th book title is: **"As the Deep Ravine's Winds Howl"** amazing right?)


	9. Chapter 9 Loser's Weepers

_…Loser's Weeper's…_

Once Mai had woken up, she did exactly what Naru had told her to do. She felt her way around the room until she found a stack of old boxes that seemed damp from the moister in the air. She reached for the top box and lifted it up. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach it, but once she got a hold of it, all she had to do was lift the light box up a little and pull it away. She set it down on the floor by her feet and reached up for the next. This box was just as light as the first. She placed it down on top of the first box and looked up to find three more boxes in her way.

Just of the top of her head, she could feel a nice cool breeze coming through the small cracks in the door. The smell of fresh air and dew on the grass blew in, making the old musty smell of the basement fade away. Mai could see a little of the moon that hung low in the sky.

Mai reached over and grabbed the third box and tried to lift it. It was extremely heavy compared to the other two boxes. Mai, who hadn't realized this in time, let her hand slip as the heavy box began to fall. A loud sound echoed all around her as the box and its contents spilled out everywhere. Mai covered her ears as the last of the sound echoed and slowly faded away. Mai slowly removed her hands from her ears in time to hear a noise from above.

"What's was that?" asked a voice.

"I'm not sure." A sound that sounded a lot like someone was quickly walking across the floor and over to the door at the top of the stairs appeared and Mai began to panic. She quickly climbed on top of the two boxes left and tried to push open the door, but it was too heavy for her. It seemed to be made out of some heavy metal, one that would not push open, no matter how hard she pushed.

The door at the top of the stairs and a light shinned down the stairs.

"Mai are you alright?" called down the voice of the priest.

"I'm fine, I just tripped over a box." called Mai up, hoping he would not start to climb down the stairs.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, taking a step down the stairs. Mai began to panic and quickly called up. "No, I am fine, please don't come down….I'm um….Naked!"

"Excuse me?" called the voice. Mai's face went bright red in the dark when she realized what she had just said. The first thing that came to her mind was that when she had to come up with an excuse. She was just glad that there wasn't anyone she knew was around to hear that.

"Yea I um, had to take off my clothes. They got wet from something." Mai realized how ridiculous she sounded. What could she possible have gotten wet from down in the basement. The priest was thinking along the same lines because he began to walk down the stairs.

"What are you talking about" He asked as he looked around, shining a flashlight around the basement. When he turned and the light landed on Mai in the old doorway, trying to push open the door, he realized what was happening.

"Hey get out of there!" he called when he ran down the rest of the stairs. Mai pushed with all of her might, trying to get the door to open. There was a small creak, and before she knew it, the door pushed open slowly. She got it far enough out for it to set in and fall back onto the ground on the outside. Mai quickly struggled to climb out as some rain hit her in the face. She reached up for the grass and grabbed a handful, pulling herself up.

"No you don't!" screamed the priest as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. Mai slid back inside a little, but her grip on the ground would not let up. She struggled, trying to get free of the priest's grip.

"Let go!" screamed Mai as she kicked her free foot around, and hitting the priest in the face. His grip on her ankle let up and she was able to scramble out of the basement.

Mai got to her feet and began to run as fast as she could towards the forest that was a couple hundred yards away from the house. The cold ice rain drops slashed at her face as she cut through the small field as she could hear his voice calling out to her.

As Mai reached the edge of the forest, she slowed down. It was pitch black in there and a lot of trees, something she could easily get lost in. Yes, Naru had told her to hide in there, but would he be able to find her when he comes tomorrow, or will she just be alone until he does, if he does.

"Mai come back, you are in danger!" called the voice. Mai turned to find the priest running out of the house and towards her at a much slower pace then she had run. Mai took one more look inside the forest before making up her mind. Naru had told her to hide in there and all she had to do was trust his judgment. He would find her, she knew he would.

* * *

><p>"Alright, thank you Father." Naru hung up the phone and looked all around the room. "Father Shiro will help us look more in the morning, but he said that there isn't anything he can do tonight." The room stayed silent as everyone waited for someone to say something. Naru had Father Shiro to ask if he had seen Mai, but he had apparently lost her a block or two away from the church. "Father Shiro thinks that she may have run off into a forest or something. There are a lot around here, and like he said, we can't go wondering around in the forest at night. We might get lost ourselves."<p>

"Well than what are we to do!" Ayako said, breaking the silence. "Just wait until morning? What if something happens to her and no one can get to her in time because they 'waited until morning'!"

"There is nothing more we can do. It is dangerous out there." Naru said, more to himself then to Ayako. It was true, he was worried about her, but there wasn't much he could do. He had no idea which way she ran or how far. She could be anywhere by now and running around aimlessly will only tired himself and everyone else out.

"Fine then you stay here, I'll go by myself!" Bou-san said standing up. "Who's with me?"

"I guess I'll go." John said, raising his hand a little in the air.

"And I'll go with my bubby-wobby!" Yasuhara said grabbing onto Bou-san's arm.

"Get off me!" Bou-san said pushing Yasuhara away.

"Aw~ don't be like that. I just wanted to make you feel better." Yasuhara said.

"Look, no one is going anywhere, now just get some rest and wait until morning." Naru snapped, interrupting them. Everyone stayed silent, unsure of what to do. Naru sighed, not meaning to snap. He was just tired and had too much to do. The last thing he needed was this. "I'm going to bed. I expect all of you to, too" With that Naru walked out of the room.

Naru walked down the hall, thinking to himself. _Where could Mai have gone? I thought I made it clear to stay inside the church. To run off like this is not like her at all. Mostly she just cried or screams until someone comes to get her, but to run out of the church without telling anyone? Not to mention it was during a Holy Service. What were you thinking?_

Naru stopped and looked around. Somehow he had ended up in the back part of the basement, which, according to Father Shiro, was off limits because of its holy powers. up at the door to his right. Something seemed off about it. Looking closer, he noticed that the wood seemed warp in some way. He reached out and touched the ice cold handle, slowly turning it until he heard a click. Then he pushed it lightly open and looked inside. It was a dark room that had no light switch other than the one on the far wall. Naru walked over to it and flipped the switch, relieving a room filled with selves and pictures.

Naru walked around the room, looking at all of the pictures on the wall. They were of people who had gone to the church. One was of a blonder girl who looked to be twenty years old. She was smiling at the picture with her green eyes and bright smile. The next one was of the same girl, but she was gardening at what Naru assumed was her house. The next picture was the same girl, this time eating at a small café. All the pictures were like this. There had to be over fifty some pictures that were on the wall, only four or five different people. Even on the selves, Naru pulled out a book that was a photo album that had the same people doing something that made Naru guess they did not know their picture was taken.

It wasn't until Naru flipped to the last page of one of the albums that he saw a brand new pictures that had only been placed their hours before.

It was a picture of Mai making tea.

There was also another one of her walking along side Bou-san when they put up the cameras and another of her walking with the detective.

Naru suddenly realized why Father Shiro had run out of the church and why he suggested that they wait until morning to start to search for Mai. He wanted to find her first, or, the worst possibility, that he already had her and wanted to have time to kill her.

Naru grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialed the number he had remembered from dialing so many times before.

Ring…..Ring….Ring…..Ring…..Voicemail.

Naru hung up the phone and dial another number.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the line. It had been answers on the second ring.

"Detective Masahiko, I know who the killer is and I know he who his next target it."

"Who?" said the detective suddenly awake.

"It's Mai."

* * *

><p><em>Crack<em>

Mai took in deep breaths as she ran through the forest, her feet crushing fallen branches and leaves as her feet touched the ground. Her lungs were on fire and the pain in her side was getting worse, but she could not stop. She had to keep going. If she didn't, he would find her, and he would kill her.

* * *

><p>morningnight: Hello life forms known as humans on some astrological sphere of minerals known as Earth! (I did not come up with that, that was said by...JayEyedWolf, which i decided to use, i hope you don't mind JayEyedWolf) ANYWAY, Today I have a special guest with me! It's whitephoenix18! *claps from invisible crowd* yes and if you don't know her, then I don't care!<p>

whitephoenix18: morningnight did anyone ever tell you, you were an idiot?

morningnight: whoa! Where did that come from?

whitephoenix18: Well, I mean really, an invisible crowd?

morningnight: yes, an invisaible crowd sh*t I can't spell, an invisible crowd, just be happy you even got one. I mean do you know how many people I had to pay to come and clap for like 30 a second? A LOT OF PEOPLE THAT'S HOW MANY!

whitephoenix18: You do realize that "like 30 a second" doesn't make any sense, right?

morningnight- you know what doesn't make sense? Your face!

whitephoenix18: It's been a while since we have done one of these and it still amazes me how simple minded you are.

morningnight: down here all the fish are happy! the fish on the land aren't happy cause they are in their bowls all day~! life is the bubbles~!

whitephoenix18: Oh my god, are we really going to do this, are you really going to make your readers suffer?

morningnight; um I don't know if you remember, but them just reading my authors note causes them to suffer as it is, a little more won't kill them...or will it?...She's got a knife…..RUN!

whitephoenix18: *stops chasing* this is for your chapter right?

morningnight: yes...well not the last few because we were off topic unless you want them to be

whitephoenix18: i dont care but anyway we have said anything about it yet.

morningnight: what is there to say? its a chapter with words

whitephoenix18: Well we need to tell them to review!

morningnight: why? telling them is just going to make them and then I feel like I HAVE to do something about it.

whitephoenix18: Ohh..okay well if there is no more of a point to this conversation then good-bye.

morningnight: whoa whoa whoa...how can YOU tell them to review if you yourself have not review AND/OR read the chapter yet?

whitephoenix18:Well, because I read your unpublished original!

morningnight: you mean the one I am CURRENTLY working on at this moment? cause like you haven't read it and im only at the point Mai is climbing on top of boxes and farting as she tries to push open the metal door...oh no wait that was you sweetie^^

whitephoenix18: Huh

morningnight: what?

whitephoenix18: you're weird

morningnight:I was just thinking...why are we allowed to write these things? better question, why are we even allowed in the same chat room talking about this stuff, I mean, just re-read what we wrote. Something is wrong here. (We are on a chat room cause she is still at her stupid college {shh, I didn't say that})

whitephoenix18: I don't know.

morningnight: but you see my point right?

whitephoenix18: Maybe….

morningnight:...maybe? AH DOGGIE IS EATING KITTY! yet I don't care

whitephoenix18: Good ...Well back on topic review for morningnight and tell her how she did because she never believes me

morningnight: well you tell me i suck, (which I do) so wait what?...I'm lost

whitephoenix18: I love you and because it is late good bye to you avid readers.

morningnight:avid?

whitephoenix18: Yes avid.

morningnight: well whatever, good bye whitephoenix18 *crowd claps and waves goodbye* see they aren't invisible anymore. And doesn't it feel good to have a crowd cheering for you?

whitephoenix18: Um..not really... to be truthful I feels weird.

morningnight: Alright, whitephoenix18 is bye-bye and I say good-bye to you all, even though this conversation is longer then the actually chapter. I just want to say thank you for coming this far. Though if you want to laugh or comment on how stupid we are go to whitephoenix18 profile or my favorite story thing and Find the story "_**Awaken My God"**_. You don't have to read it, you can just skip to the bottom of the page and read our conversations. I mean, it's a good story, so if you want to read it you can….I helped write it….


	10. Chapter 10 In the Forest

_...In The Forest..._

_Crack_

Mai took in deep breaths as she ran through the forest, her feet crushing fallen branches and leaves as her feet touched the ground. Her lungs were on fire and the pain in her side was getting worse, but she could not stop. She had to keep going. If she didn't, he would find her, and he would kill her.

_Crack_

Mai's foot caught on a branch that was sticking just above the ground. She fell face first into the darkness of leaves and dirt. It took her a second to regain herself and scramble to her feet once more, continuing her hopeless run through a dark forest. She had no time to look around and try to find a place to hide or even to look back to see if he was following her. All she had time for was running forward and hoping with all her heart that someone, anyone will be at the other end.

"Mai!" called the voice of the priest. It echoed all around her in the darkness, making more shivers go down her back. Why had she trusted him? What had made her believe that all of her thoughts about him where wrong and that she could trust him?

"_That was a book filled with photos of members at that church who are both dead and _alive._ I would prefer it you didn't go around accusing people of murder while there is a murder investigation going on." _Naru's voice echoed through her mind, saying the same exact thing that made her believe the priest was a victim and not a killer. Oh how wrong he was.

Mai stopped and pulled herself behind a tree. The only thing she could hear at the moment was the blood pounding in her head and the heavy breathing that escaped her dry lips. She could see nothing but the dark gloominess forest ahead of her. She wanted to look around the tree and see where he was, and how much time she had to rest, but something screamed for her not to do that. For all she knew, he could be right behind her.

Mai glanced around the tree, moving slowly as so not to give away her hiding place. She could see the light of a flashlight off in the distance, but nothing more. The voice still echoed around her, bouncing off every tree, every plant, every rock.

Mai placed herself back behind the tree. She had waited too long. If she tried to run, he would see her, but if she stayed where she was, he would kill her. Mai took a deep breath and thought. If she ran now, she could have a chance to get away and hide just for a little longer and that is if she does not tire out before she can hide. Her other option is to stay here and hope that he does go near her and he heads in the other direction, but knowing her luck, he would most likely walk right over to her.

Mai looked back around the tree. He had gotten closer, but she still might have a chance.

Mai took a step out, getting ready to run when her ankle shot pain through her, causing her to whimper and pull back. She had forgotten that she had hurt her ankle, and now that the adrenaline was slowly wearing off, she could fell the pain once again. She was running out of options and time, but she knew that this was her last chance. Taking one more look to see if it was clear, she bolted out from behind the tree and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her body.

"Mai wait!" called the voice that was a lot closer then she had expected. Mai ran faster, breathing deeply as she did until her legs caught on another branch that brought her to the ground. She trued to get up and run but the pain in her ankle and leg were a little too much to bear at the time. It wasn't until she felt something heavy drop down on her and the light from the flashlight blinding her eyes that she realized just how little time she had. "Mai what has gotten into you! Why did you suddenly run off like that? Do you know how seriously injured you could have gotten?" Father Shiro asked as he flipped her on her stomach.

Mai pushed and shoved at him, hitting him with her weak hands as she tried to escape. She did not want to hear that he was innocent or that he wasn't a killer because she knew he was and she had no idea why she had stopped believe it.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. Before he could say anything else, she yelled. "I know it was you! I know you killed those girls! Don't lie to me! You were gonna kill me too!"

_Whack_

Something hit Mai in the face, causing her body to freeze. It took a moment to realize what had happened. She looked from the Fathers aggressive face to the flashlight in his hands. Her arm bent down and touched the now painful, red spot that had made contact with the handle. She could not believe that he had hit her and if it wasn't for the situation at hand, she might have taken a little longer to register on what had happened.

"Good." He said, a smile creeping upon his face. "Now that you are calm, let me explain the situation." He adjusted himself a little more comfortable on Mai's stomach causing more pressure on her, making it hard to move, or even breathe. "Those girls are just friends of mine that did some…things for me. That was all. Before that I had never even met them. It was faith that brought us together. They came to the church looking for a way out and I helped them. It is not my fault that they decided to disobey me, or my fault that they happen to run into me while I had a knife in my hand.

"See you and your boss over think things. You keep looking for things that are never there. The only reason I asked Father John to call you over was so that I could get a new challenge. Father John always talked highly of you, and it seemed it would be nice to have someone who didn't find out it was me. Though with you, I guess you did find out pretty quickly, didn't you? Oh well, it doesn't matter, because everyone thinks that you had a mental break down or something, because who, in their right mind, would suspect a person of the Holy Catholic Church to be a serial killer?"

"Maybe someone who has the brains to see right through you?" came a voice behind Father Shiro. Father Shiro turned around and shinned the flashlight up to see who was there. Standing there, in the light of the flashlight was Naru, his expression looking extremely annoyed. Mai could barely see it, but when she looked closer, she noticed that his chest was moving up and down quickly as if he had just run from somewhere.

"Naru" the word was nothing more then a whisper by the person who had not even known she had spoken it.

Naru turned his eyes to her, his expression still the same. He didn't want to admit it, but he was happy that he had gotten here in time.

"So you knew did you?" Father Shiro asked. Naru didn't respond. "And I am guessing you called the cops, right?"

"No I didn't" Naru said stated plainly. Mai felt all of her hope of being saved swelled up and burst inside of her. Naru, being the idiot narssatic that he was, didn't call the cops, which meant that no help was coming for her.

"Then I am guessing you told your other workers where you were going and want you were going to do." Father Shiro seemed a little nervous at this point, but seemed to hide it very well.

"No I didn't"

"Well that was kind of stupid, don't you think?" The priest pulled out a knife and showed it to Naru.

"You are gonna kill me with a knife?" Naru asked calmly, not caring that Mai was panicking just inches away.

"No, no. I'm not stupid enough to take you on with a knife." Father Shiro lowered that knife to Mai's neck. Mai pressed herself against the ground, trying to avoid the knife's sharp blade. "But with her, I know I can't lose."

"Isn't it a little low to take on someone weaker then yourself?" Naru asked. Father Shiro didn't see, opffend by this question at all.

"Oh contraire, you see by taking on someone weaker than me, than I know I have the power to control them and make them do anything I want."

"Then aren't you yourself calling yourself weak?" Naru asked calmly, making the most complicated sentence seem like just a game.

"Excuse me?" Father Shiro asked, seeming offended.

"Well if you are saying that you want to take advantage of weaker people, because you know that you can control them, and then isn't that just saying that you are weaker and are afraid to take on people who you know will beat you?"

"Look, enough of this stupid talk." Shiro (got tired of calling him Father, not that he really deservers it anyway.) said as he lowered the knife. He had had enough of getting called weak and an idiot by someone who was younger than himself. "If you don't turn around right now and walk away, I'll kill her here and now."

"What will you do while I'm gone, may I ask?"

"Some…things that will be fun, though I would prefer not to do them in front of you, and truly it's a waster to just kill her, so I suggest you do us both a favor and just leave."

"I'll leave." Naru said plainly. "But first…" Naru's body slightly tensed a little before relaxing quickly. It took a moment before he spoke again. "I will give you one last chance to stand up and walk away."

"Excuse me?" Shiro asked, sounding angry. The knife pushed up against Mai's neck, making a small drop of blood appear. "Who the hell…"

"Is that a no?" Naru asked, not giving him a chance to finish.

"Yes. I am not leaving and I am giving you…" Shiro let his sentence trail off as he realized something. The air around him started to grow thick. Shiro blinked a few times, wondering if the glow around the man was just his imagination. He began to fell scared, but stood his ground. He did not understand the danger he was now in.

"Naru no!" Mai screamed, lifting her head from the ground as she tried to sit up. Her skin made contact with the blade and she fell back, pain shooting across her neck. Her head began to pound from the contact with the ground. It wasn't until the warm liquid started to fall from her neck and the sound of dripping water appeared next to her ear that she had realized what she had done. She had cut her own neck on the knife that was being held perfectly still only inches above her.

Naru did not seem to have heard her, or have noticed that she was now bleeding from the neck. He was focused too much on the matter at hand. A man, who was a serial killer, was threatening to kill his only assistant.

"Naru stop-" Mi called through the pain. She did not want him to use his powers for her.

Naru ignored her, unable to hear her as the air around him began to thicken. The glow that formed around him began to grow brighter, causing Shiro to become more and more worried. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"I will give you one last chance to leave." Naru said calmly, acting as though the change around him was not even happening.

"Alright, fine I'm leaving." Shiro said as he stood up and slowly back away. He kept his hands in Naru's sight and moved cautiously away. Naru waited until Shiro had moved far enough away from them both before he looked down at Mai. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll get you for this." Shiro said. Naru looked over at him. "I'll get you back and I'll make sure I have my fun with this girl." With that, Father Shiro (decided to call him it again apparently.) turned and left, leaving Naru and Mai alone in the dark forest.

NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO READ PAST THIS POINT! **ONLY ARIANA TANIYAMA!** **SKIP TO AUTHORS NOTE**!

The glow around Naru faded and the tension in the air released. It didn't take long before the only light that they had was the small flashlight on the ground. Naru slowly walked over to Mai and got down on his knees. He noticed the blood that had fallen on the dirt and leaves beside her and the red stained neck. He sighed to himself before grabbing a small cloths from his pocket and placing it on Mai's neck.

"You should be more careful." He said as he put pressure on the wound.

"Why did you let him go?" Mai asked quietly. Naru looked down at her. He could se her red puffy eyes and the tear stained cheeks.

"Because I don't care what happens to him as long as he is not hurting you." Naru said as he added a little more pressure trying to make the small amount of bleeding stop. "I mean, I would hate to have to find a new assistant and try to re-teach them everything you clearly do not understand."

"N-Naru.." Mai asked, the word barely coming out more than a whisper.

"Yes Mai?" Naru asked. He needed to get her to a hospital soon, or she will be in danger.

"Am I going to die?" Mai asked quietly. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said this. Naru took his free hand and wrapped it around her neck before pulling her up into a hug, carefully not to move the cloth from her neck.

"Don't be an idiot. You are not going to die." He whispered in her ear. Mai felt her face go a little red at the closeness between them. "Now hold this. I need both hands to carry you." He pulled back a little to let her reach up and put her hand on the cloth around her neck. "Be sure not to move it. And keep the pressure the same. If you let up, you are going to bleed more." He said as he wrapped his hand under her legs and picked her up.

Mai placed her head on Naru's warm chest, listening to his heart beat as they walked. It was growing cold and he was the only source of warmth she had at the moment. As she inhaled his scent, she started to feel completely safe, as if nothing can harm her now. It wasn't until she started to feel dizzy and her eye lids became heavy that she realized that her hand had loosened on her neck, and dropped onto her stomach where it laid as she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know that I said not to read that but Ariana had a knife (Which she had gotten from my sister) and I had to add more. I hope this is long enough for you and that you don't kill me cause if you do then you will never hear the end. Also sorry for the cliff hanger but I have someone over this weekend and this is the only time i can update so just be happy that you even got a story this weekend.<p>

Also, for those of you who want more Mai and Naru moments. (Or any other character) I have a challenge for you! I just checked and I have 76 alerts for this story. If have of you review my story I will make a super fantasic story of what every couple you choose! I await your choice. No one reads the author note and no one gets a story OR you read the authors note and you get an AWESOME story. You choose.

Bye see you next week! (maybe)


	11. Chapter 11 UnKept Promises

_Un-kept Promises...  
><em>

_Beep….Beep…..…...Beep _

The sound echoed around the room, making it louder then it was only moments ago. She strained her ears to hear something other then the annoying beeping sound, but there was nothing else to hear. As she tried to move her body, it felt stiff under the warm soft sheets that were on top of her. She tried to open her mouth and call out, but something around her neck seemed to keep her from doing so.

_Where am I? _Mai thought to herself as she tried to move. Her stiff body was making it almost impossible.

There was a noise to her left that made Mai freeze. She strained her ears, listening to whatever there was to hear.

"How is she?" asked a voice Mai recognized, but could not place. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up.

"She still has yet to wake." Naru's voice floated from somewhere on her right. It sounded so close that Mai wanted to reach out and find it, but, unfortunately, her body would not move. "Did you find him?"

"No, but we are still looking." said the first voice. Mai recognized it as Detective Masahiko. "He must have had another escape route, because we searched that entire area, and he is not there. We did take his family in for questioning though. Also…" the voice trailed off, making Mai worried.

_Also…Also what? _Mai thought as she strained her ears for the low voice that had the answer to her question.

"Yes?" Naru's voice came.

"Also, we found a box on the ground in the basement. It was on its side and the contents were spread across the floor. There were…um...photos of some of the girls he killed. It looked like he had stalked them for some time before killing them. Though there was some photos that….um…. here take a look for yourself." There was a noise of some footsteps and Mai traced them around her bed to the other side where he walked stopped only a few feet away. She figured that that was where Naru was. Mai listened as she heard Naru flipping through the pictures.

"So he has been stalking her too." Naru's voice was low and cold, something Mai hadn't heard before.

"We figured that, though if he did it without her noticing, and to get photos like these, he must have been pretty good at it, its going to be a lot harder to find him. We need to keep Mai safe until then. I would suggest the witness protection program, but I really don't think that will help anyone. For all we know, he could be anywhere, and tying to get all the paper work done while trying to find him is going to be next to impossible especially with Mai being Mai. So, I am leaving the decision with you. Do we put her in witness protection program or do we keep her locked up till we find the guy?"

"There is no grantee that you will ever find Shiro." Naru said his name like it was a virus. It made Mai shiver. "But I am not putting her in the witness protection program." Naru went silent for some times, making Mai wonder if he was okay, but then Detective Masahiko spoke up.

"Then the only option is that we lock her up, unless you have another solution." Detective Masahiko waited a moment, but Naru stayed silent, so he took a deep breath and said the only thing left to say. "She is seventeen. Let's let her make the decision when she wakes up. It's only fair." With that, Mai listened to the footsteps of the Detective walk across the room. The door opened and closed softly, leaving the only noise to be the annoying beeping sound.

_Beep….Beep….Beep…._

"Mai." called Naru. Without noticing it, the heart monitor started to speed up.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"I know you are awake." came the voice again.

_Beep…Beep….Beep…._

"Don't ignore me"

_Beep….Beep….Beep….._

"The heart monitor is getting faster Mai, so I know you can hear me."

_Beep..Beep..Beep…Beep_

"Mai!" yelled the voice. Mai slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the annoyed face of her boss.

"Hi" Mai said timidly. Naru sighed and leaned back in the chair that looked extremely uncomfortable. "How much did you hear?" he asked after a moment.

"All of it." Mai said, using only her eyes to look at Naru. She could still barely move her own body, let alone her own head. "Am I really going to have to be locked up?"

"No." Nau said plainly, leaving it at that.

The silence filled the room for some time, giving Mai a chance to think. How did she end up here? And where was here? Looking around the room, Mai figured that she was in the hospital, but why, she could not remember.

"What happened?" Mai asked, not looking at Naru. He did not seem to understand the question because he asked, in a quiet voice, "What do you mean?" Mai took a deep breath through her nose before letting her head fall to the side so she could look at him properly. As she spoke, she made the question as simply as possible.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Naru stared into her sad and confused brown eyes for a moment before answering, "You cut yourself on your neck with a knife. I couldn't stop the bleeding, so I brought you here."

"Oh." was all could think to say as she looked away. Her hand moved unconsciously towards her neck, where under her finger tips, she could feel the white gauze on her neck. Mai took a quickly side glance at Naru, who still sat there, unchanged. "I'm sorry." Mai whispered as her voice cracked.

"Why?"

"I got blood on your shirt." Mai whispered as she tried to keep the tears from falling. In the last second, she had remembered everything that had happened to her and she guessed that now her mind had finally caught up with the situation and how close she had been to losing her life.

"It's only blood. It washes off." Naru said plainly as he watched Mai struggle to keep the tears back. He wished that there was something he could do for her, but at that moment, there was not. She had to deal with this by herself. She had almost lost her life after being kidnapped and then chased by a serial killer. There was nothing in the world that Naru could say to make her feel any better. There was nothing he could do that would change what had happened. There was nothing he could do at all.

Mai began to cry, tears spilling from her eyes. Her hands began to wipe away the tears, only to create room for more. She would gasp for breath every now and then, trying to get the oxygen that she needed to survive. It went on like this for some time, Naru just sitting there, watching as she cried her heart out.

"Mai." Naru whispered. She started to calm down, but it just seemed like it would be endless. "Mai" Naru called again, a little louder this time. Mai still just continued to cry. Naru stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. Mai tried to look up at him through her blurry vision but her vision was cut off when a black mass engulfed it. "Mai stop crying. It is unsightly." His voice came from above her, making her want to look up, but she could not.

"Naru?"

"They will find him and you will be alright." His voice sounded soft, but it still contained his normal and convincing tone.

"You don't know that." Mai whispered into her shirt as she stared at the blackness. "You heard what Masahiko said. He could be anywhere and if he has been stalking me for that long, then how will I be able to see him if I could not see him before?"

"They will find him" his voice came again.

"No they won't He will find me eventually. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it."

"They will find him."

"Why do you keep saying that!" Mai asked as she pulled away from Naru. The tears in her eyes started to come back but she did not let them fall this time. "You don't know that! He could be anywhere, Naru! You saw the photos of those girls and what he did to them! You saw the photos that Masahiko had brought and yet you still tell me they are going to find him and I'm going to be fine! He could be anyone on the street, anyone! Look how many girls he had killed! No one even knew it was him before I had said something! He killed them without anyone being able noticing that they were dead! You can't just look me in the eyes and promise me that they will find him, when you have no idea where he is or where he could be! Nau, I don't want to end up like those other girls!"

"They will find him." Naru said again, looking down at her as if everything she had just said meant nothing to him. Tears swelled in her eyes again and before she could help it, her face was buried in Naru's shirt. She sat there and cried her heart out as she tried so desperately to stop. It wasn't until the smell of iron filled her nose that she finally calmed down. She had forgotten that Naru's shirt was still covered in her blood, and her adding snot and tears only made it worse.

"I'm sorry." Mai said into his shirt, refusing to look up. Naru just stood there, not sating a thing. "What if they do find him, then what?" Mai asked, wanting to know the answer more then anything,.

"You will be safe and out of his reach." Naru's voice was soft and gentle this time, something that Mai was not used to. She continued to stare at the blank black shirt that she had gotten dirty with her blood, tears, and snot.

The both stayed quiet for time, wanting the other to speak first. Mai wanted Naru to say that they could find him and they would. Naru wanted Mai to say that she was fine now so he could go change his shirt, but neither spoke until there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shibuya. There is a phone call for you." said a nurse as she opened the door and peeked in.

"Alright, I will be out in minute." Naru said to the nurse. She smiled and nodded her head. Naru looked down to find that Mai had pulled back and was now sitting there, staring at the white wall across from her.

"You can go. I will be here when you get back." Mai said quietly. She looked down at the sheets that her hands had collected and she let them go.

"I will be right outside, if you need anything." Naru said as he walked towards the door on the other side of the room. Naru opened it and stepped out, slowly closing the door behind him. He walked over to the phone that was on the counter for him and held it up to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked sounding more annoyed then concerned.

"Naru!" called a worried voice. "Where are you! What happened!"

"What are you calling the hospital for if you don't know what happened!" Naru asked impatiently.

"Because we were told that you were in the hospital!" said Ayako as she answer him with a worried voice. Naru figured that Lin most have told them when he had gotten the call from Masahiko about Naru and Mai.

"Is he there? Is Mai alright? What is he saying?" came another voice in the back round that belonged to the monk, Bou-san.

"Excuse me, where is Mai Taniyama's room?" came a voice in the back round that had been drowned out by the monk. Nau had heard bits and pieces of it, but ignored it completely.

"Right over there." said a passing by nurse.

"Shut up! I can't hear him if you are gonna scream stuff like that in my ear!" came Ayako. It sounded as if she had turned away from the phone, but her voice still came through loud and clear.

"Well sorry if I am worried about Mai!" Bou-san screamed.

"Ah guys, I don't want to get in the middle of your argument but if Naru is on the other line, don't you think you should pay more attention to him?" came the voice of John, who was trying to calm down the fighting couple. The line suddenly went silent and Naru waited until someone speak up.

"So…um…you left your cell phone at the church and we were just…um…wondering how Mai was." Ayako's voice came through quiet and, what Naru thought, a little scared.

"She is fine. She just woke up a few minutes ago."

"That's great!" Bou-san yelled. Then everything went silent again.

"Mr. Shibuya." Naru turned to find a doctor standing there. Naru put the photo down on the counter and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Which bathroom did Miss. Taniyama use?"

"Excuse me?" Naru asked.

"What's going on?" came the voice from the phone. Naru ignored it.

"Well, she is not in her room, so I assumed she went to the bathroom."

"Isn't there a bathroom in her room?" Naru asked.

"Well yes, but she is not in there." The doctor said. "That's why we are wondering if she went to use another." Naru pushed past the doctor and walked into Mai's room. The bed was empty and the clothes that Mai had been wearing the night before were missing from the table next to her bed. Naru walked into the bathroom, which was in the room, expecting to find no one.

"Mr. Shibuya?" asked the doctor as she walked into the room. Naru walked out of the bathroom and looked at the doctor with a hard face.

"Call the police. Ask for Detective Masahiko. Tell them that Mai is gone."

* * *

><p>First thing is first. I have been informed that it was someone's Birthday on Saturday! So I have to sing Happy Birthday. (if you don't want me to, you shouldn't have told me.)<p>

**_Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday Dear Abby, Happy Birthday To You!_**

Second, the reason I am updating now, is because I have Easter break coming up and I have to clean my house for money, so I would rather update early then not have time to update later. (plus depending on the thing below, I may or may not update a new story on Sunday). So yea...Also idk if Japan even has a WPP. (witness protection program)

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

I put up a notice somewhere on my last Chapter (Chapter 10 if you didn't know) about writing a story about a couple of your choosing. Well I missed typed something. It was "half" not "have" so yea...I got like 15 reviews (You guys are too good to me by the way. ) but I decided to give you another chance. (cause it was totally my fault about that typo) If you guys, (readers or skimmers) can get my sister (Whitephoenix18) to read and review this chapter I will write a** extra-special** one-shot of the couple that I have chosen out of all of you that asked for couples. Hold on. Reading is too hard for Whitephoenix18, so just review. If you can get her to review this story, I will write that one-shot.

**P.S.**

Opalle Isilei I have made this a little longer for you and I'm glad you like my writing style, but please do not drag me into an alley and hurt me while screaming that. I love you (in a friend way) but please don't do that.

**P.S.** **P.S.**

Thank you Ariana Taniyama for returning the knife to my sister. She is happy to have it back.


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunt

_The Hunt_

Mai ran down the street, her bare feet hitting the concrete as she did. People moved out of her way as they whispered about her. She did not care to listen as she pushed through the crowd of people. She had to get away. Far away.

Mai stopped at the street corner, wondering which way to go. She could go straight and head towards the office, but he would find her there. She could go right and get on the train to her house, but he would also find her there. The only other place she could think to go was the park, which was about ten blocks to her left. She tried to catch her breath as she quickly thought.

"Hey come back!" called a voice behind her. Mai did not give herself time to look back to see who it was as she sprinted at full speed down the street. The only thoughts that drifted through her head were those of: How did he find me so quickly? Will he catch up to me before I can get away? Why had I not screamed when I had the chance?

The memory of only moments ago floated slowly into Mai's mind as the cold wind hit her face.

_"You can go. I will be here when you get back." Mai said quietly. She looked down at the sheets that her hands had collected and she let them go._

_"I will be right outside, if you need anything." Naru said as he walked towards the door on the other side of the room. He opened and closed the door quietly, leaving Mai alone in the white, silent room. Tears started to come to her eyes again as the silence burned itself in her mind. The quietness was making her mind think of things she would rather forget. It was making her think of Naru. _

_"Excuse me, where is Mai Taniyama's room?" came a voice from behind the door. Mai's head snapped up as she strained her ears to hear it again._

_"Right over there." said a passing by nurse. _

"_Thank you." mumbled the voice as his footsteps grew louder. Mai quickly pulled out the IV and yanked off the oxygen tube around her face before she jumped off the bed and crawled under it. As she had gotten completely under, the door opened and closed. There were some footsteps and Mai watched as his feet walk around the room. _

"_I know you are in here." said the voice that Mai wished she could forget. It was the low voice of Shiro. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Shiro's footsteps stopped at the edge of the bed near Mai's feet. Mai covered her mouth as she waited for him to do something. "Well than, I guess I will just have to make you …"he said as his voice faded. Mai listened for a sound or movement that might help her, but she did not find out. Suddenly his face appeared next to hers as he got on the ground and looked under the bed. "…come out myself." He said. Mai held back a scream as she tried to crawl away. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her out from under the bed. Mai reached out for anything to stop her for going any closer, but there was nothing near her that she could reach. A sharp pain went across her arm as the edge of the bed cut her arm as he pulled her out and turned her on her back. _

"_Now you are going to be a good little girl aren't you?" he asked, getting closer to her. Mai removed the hand on her mouth and tried to scream, but his hand covered her lips, making it impossible to scream out. Mai reached up and tried to scratch at him but her hands could not reach his face. She tried to hit his chest, but he did not flinch in the least. In this moment, she was useless. _

Naru!_ She called out in her mind as tears blurred her vision. She didn't know what to do. He had told her that he would keep her safe from this man. That nothing bad will happen to her by this man. That she will be safe forever. He had lied._

Mai turned into the park and ran down the wide path as the cold air hit her face. The clouds from above kept her from seeing the bright sun that was sure to warm her.

"Get back here Mai! It's dangerous to run out here alone!" called a voice that was muffled by the harsh wind rushing past her ears. Mai tried to wipe away the tear that formed in her eyes from the winds, but it only made things worse. She could not see where she was going or what she was doing, but she knew that if she stopped, she would be in danger.

"Mai!" called the voice. Mai stopped and turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. Her eyes searched all around her, but there was no one there. Mai tried to catcher her breath as she thought about what was going on. She knew she had heard the voice, but no one was around to scream it. So, who had said it?

"You really are a pain, aren't you?" said a voice behind her. Mai turned to find Shiro leaning up against a tree. "I have never known someone who could run that fast. Even that girl who was the track star didn't run that fast. But that doesn't matter right now." Shiro pushed himself up from the tree and started walking slowly over to Mai.

"How did you catch up to me so quickly then?" Mai asked. She could hear the pounding of her heart over the harsh wind that blew by them.

"Do you really think that you are the first girl to run away from me?" Shiro asked as he stopped and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't even look out of breath. "You are just more predicable then the rest, but you were always like that, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked taking a step back.

"Oh come now, don't run. You are only going to tire yourself out even more." Shiro said with a smile. "And don't act dumb. Do you think I just pick my victims offhand? That I don't put any thought into their capture? You can't be the dumb to believe that I just picked you on a whim."

"Then why did you pick me?"

"I don't see how that is really relevant now. I mean, you are going to die soon, so there is no more point in stalling." Shiro said, a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

><p>Naru sat in the hallway, his mind racing. Where did she go? What happened to her? Why did she say she was going to be there when he got back when she had know intention of staying! Why did she lie to him?<p>

"Mr. Shibuya." called Detective Masahiko as he stepped out into the hallway from Mai's room. Naru stood up and turned to him. "We can not find any evidence of a struggle, and since her clothes are missing, they are concluding that she ran away."

"She didn't run away." Naru said quickly.

"I know, I believe you. Mai doesn't seem to be the type that would do that, but unless you can show evidence of something else, then there isn't anything I can do." The Detective said quietly. A nurse passed by, helping a patient walk to the counter.

"Can you check the secretary camera? Maybe she slipped by me and headed out the front."

"We don't have reason to."

"How is a serial killer after my employee not a reason?" Naru asked through his teeth. He knew better then to get mad like this, but the police were of no help.

"Because we had officers stationed at every entrance so he could not have gotten in without anyone noticing. Look, there isn't much I can do." Detective Masahiko said as an officer came over and tapped his shoulder.

"We found something." He whispered. Detective Masahiko turned to Naru and said "Wait here." before following the officer. Naru waited a moment before following him to the room. He watched as the officer lead the Detective over to the other side of the bed. They got down on their knees and shinned a flashlight under the bed. It was quiet for a moment before Detective Masahiko spoke up.

"Officer Sato. Go ask for the security cameras that have a view of the hallway from the entrance to here." Detective Masahiko said as he stood up

"Yes Sir." said the one known as Officer Sato. He stood up and walked out of the room and over to the counter where a young nurse was working.

"What is it?" Naru asked, not stepping into the room. Detective Masahiko looked up at him with a sad face.

"There is blood here. Even if she did run away there was no reason for her to be under the bed and the fact that there is blood there is not good."

"So she was attacked?" Naru asked, feeling a twinge of guilt. He had told her that he would protect her, yet he let her get attack when he was only just a few feet away. Why hadn't she screamed? Then at least, he would have been able to do something.

"I cannot confirm that until we see the videos, but yes, it is looking more and more like that." Detective Masahiko said as the officer called him over to watch the tapes.

* * *

><p>The pain in Mai's neck suddenly began visible to her. She reached up and pushed the now wet gaze closer to her neck as she tried to catch breath. It was becoming harder and harder the more she ran but she knew she could not stop.<p>

"_I don't see how that is really relevant now. I mean, you are going to die soon, so there is no more point in stalling." Shiro said, a smile creeping onto his face. His hand reached behind him and he pulled out a knife, one that looked to familiar to her. _

"_Excuse me." said an elderly woman as walked over. "I am looking for my sister's house and it seems I have gotten lost. Can you help me?" she asked, pulling out a piece of paper with the address on it. Shiro quickly hid the knife and smiled at her._

"_Of course I can." He said. He took the piece of paper and looked at it. "Exit the park through the south entrance and head down five blocks. There you will see a street light. Turn right and go down about three more blocks. On the left is a gated community. Turn into there and follow the road about four blocks down. She will be on the left."_

"_Oh thank you." She said taking the piece of paper back and slowly walking away. Shiro turned back to Mai, who was now no where in sight. _

"_Of course." He said to himself. "I guess we can play a little longer." He said to himself before starting to look for Mai._

Mai turned into a forest section and ran down a small path that was covered by the leaves and vines on the ground. She ran for some time, looking back every now and then, making sure he wasn't following her when she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"Shit." She said as she sat up, her leg hurting her. She looked it over and found some scrapes covering it, but nothing to bad. She looked around her to make sure he wasn't there before pulling her knee closer to her and laying her head on it. She was too tired to run anymore. She still had yet to recover from last night, her neck's wound had opened up again and she had just tripped and hurt her leg on the ground. Not to mention her lungs felt like they would burst any minute now, and her head felt like it would explode. She felt like crap and looked like it.

"What am I going to do?" Mai asked herself as she stared at the ground. There was no way she was going to get up and continue running, no matter how much she wanted to get away. "I wish Naru was here." She whispered to herself.

"Then maybe you should come looking for me for once, instead of having me chase you around." said a voice. Mai looked up to find Naru standing there, out of breath. Mai didn't know what to say, let alone if she could. She was so confused and tried from running that she just stared at him. Naru walked over to her and held out a hand. "Let's go." He said. Mai's mind had gone blank, but her body seemed to know exactly what to do. Her hand reached up and grabbed Naru's, letting him pull her to her feet. "Your neck is bleeding again. " Naru said as he noticed the red colored gaze.

Mai just nodded her head, the pain that she felt only moments ago suddenly disappearing.

"How-" Mai started before stopping. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you running down the street." Naru said. "before you turned into here." Mai was so happy she could not find the words or the strength to say anything.

"Well, it looks like we meet again." said a voice behind them. Naru and Mai both turned around to find Shiro standing there. "Too bad it has to end this way." He said as he showed the gun in his hand.

"The police are coming. They know where we are, and they know you are here. In a few minutes, you will be surrounded and you will have no way out." Naru said in a calm tone. This made Shiro laugh.

"What makes you think I am going to wait that long?" He said as she raised the gun to Naru's chest and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>First off, I want to say Welcome<strong> KingdomofWhistfulArt<strong> to my stories and I hope you enjoy them. Some of them are weird, and some well...end like this. Now about THAT... I didn't know where to end it and well, I had written so much already, I just had to end it somewhere, so yea...I know some people are violent out there but please don't take it out on me. I have so much going on I am just happy I got to write this. Though I guess I could have ended it sooner but then it would have been way to short for you and whatever.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!:**I am going to the **Colossal Con** on June 7th through the 10th, which makes me happy. Things should be back to normal by then hopefully. OMG I am so excited because I get to meet Christine Marie Cabanos and Cassandra Lee! If you don't know who they are they are Azusa and Ristu on K-ON my **FAVORITE show of all time**. I am so excited I wish I could go now! It just a bonus that Todd is there. If you don't know who Todd is, shame on you. He is our lovely Naru/Oliver/Noll/Kazuya on this show. Come on people, get with it! He is my **all time favorite** voice actor! I had a horrible dare to tell him I think his voice is sexy. Which it is, but I don't wanna tell him that!

Back to reality. I know I haven't gotten you- you see these shackles baby I'm this way, I let you whip me if I misbehave, its just that no one makes me feel this way~ - sorry my song just came on and I had to sing it! back to whatever, I have had some trouble with crap none you you really care about but yes, I will get those up! I have four of them done, just no time to put them up, so please hold on a few days longer. Thank you!

If you do not know what I am talking about it is the Something Special One-shots. The New dates are up, so please go look at them when you have a chance.

Also I will try to get most of them up before the convention because once I go and summer starts, I am either going to be too busy or too lazy to write and update them. That is the truth unfortunately. So yes, check out the dates for the ones I have.

**HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY! '**Cause we all know my children won't celebrate it. (By the way if you are new, I don't actually have children. My dog, and two cats are my children,just for further reference )


	13. Chapter 13 Disaster

_Disaster  
><em>

_Click._

Shiro looked down at the gun questioningly before pointing it back at Naru and pulling the trigger again.

_Click._

"Damn , forgot to load bullets. Would you please hold on for a moment?" Shiro said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out some bullets. He began to load them into the gun, smiling as he laughed to himself about it. "You know, I really though that I had loaded bullets in here, but then again, last time I used this thing was a few months ago, so who knows." Shiro said in a causal tone. "Ah there we go." He said as he finished loading it. "Now, where were we?" He asked looking up at Naru and Mai who had somehow gotten father away from him. "Huh, I swore you were closer, oh well." He held up the gun and pointed it at Naru again. "It doesn't really matter."

"Wait." Mai said suddenly. Naru squeezed her arm, telling her secretly to keep her mouth shut. "If I go with you, will you leave Naru alone?"

"Mai!" Naru whispered, begging her to stop. "Just shut up."

"Well technically." Shiro started, ignoring Naru's comment. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Mai stay behind me." Naru whispered to her as he stepped move in front of her.

"No Naru let me go."

"I will not."

"Why not?" Mai asked, almost screaming. "Why can't you see that I am trying to save you here!"

"Because I don't need you to save me." Naru shouted back. "What I need is for you to stay behind me and shut up!" Mai looked at him, hurt a little, but not enough that it showed outright. Naru sighed loudly, obliviously annoyed with the way things turned out. Mai took a step out from behind him, and began to walk towards Shiro.

"Mai!" Naru called as he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She spun around and held up her wrist, trying to get him to let go. "You idiot, what did I say?"

"I heard you Naru, but I don't care." Mai said. "I am going with him!" Mai looked at Naru, begging him to let go. She didn't want him to get hurt, but he would if she didn't do what he said. Plus, Naru said the police were coming, so they would get here in time, or that was what she hoped. "Now let go of me!" Mai tried to yank her arm away, but Naru was too strong.

"You are not going anywhere!" Naru yelled at her.

"Well this is good-bye then." Shiro interrupted as he pointed the gun at Mai. He placed his finger on the trigger. Naru pulled Mai behind him at the last second, protecting her from the gun.

It all went to fast for her. Naru pulled her behind him as Shiro's finger resting on the trigger; a loud bang echoed around them; Naru was falling to the ground next to her. Mai stood there, staring at Shiro, who had a smile on his face that made her sick. It was then that it registered that Naru was no longer in front of her. Mai looked down to find him on the ground, grabbing his chest as blood began to pour out.

"Naru!" Mai had no idea who had screamed it, but she felt herself drop to her knees next to him as her vision grew blurred. A hand reaches out and covered his wound, helping him to stop the bleeding. "Hold on Naru, they are coming." said the voice. "They should be here soon, so hold on." The voice kept repeating those words over and over again. Water fell on her hands as she pushed a little harder on the wound. It must be raining, she thought, but she could not feel any rain on herself. A pounding noise echoed in her ear, becoming louder and faster as the time passed.

"Mai!" the voice was distant, so she barely noticed its call. She did not look up from the blue eyes that were staring up at her.

"It's going to be alright." said the voice again, as more raindrops fell on her hand. In the corner of her vision, a hand reached up and touched her face, whipping away something that was there.

"You should stop crying." He said, his voice was hoarse and tired. The hand that had reached up to wipe a tear was cold. It seemed to scare her. Though what surprised Mai the most was that over the loud pounding in her ear; she heard his voice over everything. Mai suddenly realized that those raindrops were her tears, the voice speaking was hers, and that pounding that filled her ears was her own heart.

"Naru, why did you-"

"Because you never listen to me." He said before his eyes unwillingly slid closed.

"Naru?" Mai asked. There was no response. "Naru!" Mai screamed. She moved closer to him and looked down at him. "Naru this isn't funny, wake up!" she yelled. He did not move. "Naru wake up please!" More tears slid down her face as she looked down at his pale face. He was not waking up. He was not moving. He was not doing anything.

"Mai!" called a voice. This time she heard it. She turned to find Lin and some other people she did not look at. Lin stopped dead when he saw the scene in front of him become clear. "What happened?" the people rushed past Lin and went straight to Naru, who was now soaked in his own blood. One of the men grabbed Mai around the waist and began to pull her away.

"No, let go of me!" Mai screamed as she struggled against the strong arms. "Let me go! Naru help me!" she screamed but there was no response. Lin walked over to her and took her from the officer. Mai grabbed onto Lin's shirt and began to cry the tears that had just formed. She could not control herself anymore, and she did not want to. Naru was over there, on the ground, ignoring her screams.

"Mai." Lin said, pulling her away a little. "I know this may be hard, but I need you to calm down and tell the police what happened here." He said, looking down at her. She stared up at him, tears spilling down her face. She nodded her head once, not really hearing the words that he had said.

* * *

><p>Naru felt a sharp pain shoot across his chest and spreading all over his body causing his legs to go numb and him to fall towards the earth. His head hit the ground and everything went white for a moment, the blinding pain spreading all over his body. He opened his eyes to see Mai standing there, frozen with confusion.<p>

She slowly turned her head to look him, confusion and pain written all over her face. She got down on her knees, and placed her hand on his chest, causing more pain to grow. He winced in pain, as she put a little more pressure on it.

Tears were falling down her now pale cheek, her mouth would open and move, but words did not seem to come out.

"It's going to be alright." said a voice that seemed to have come from her, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure of anything right now. The pain was the only thing on his mind, and it was driving him insane. He felt something cold on his hand, and he looked up to see more tears.

"Naru, why did you-"

"Because you never listen to me." He said, unable to say anything else. He reached up and wiped a tears from her cheek, trying to calm her down. He could feel himself losing grip on his awareness. His hand fell from her face as the energy he had left faded. Everything was growing was growing dark, dark, and the nothing.

* * *

><p>Mai sat on the chair in the waiting room, staring at the white floor. She had just gotten to the hospital after having talked with the officers about the event that had occurred.<p>

"How's Naru?" asked Yasuhara as he ran up to Mai. Mai looked up to find that everyone had come. John, Masako, Ayako and Bou-san had all come to the hospital.

"I don't know." Mai said as she tried to hold back the tears. "They won't tell me anything." It was too late. Tears started to fall and Bou-san walked over to her, letting her cry her heart out without drawing attention to anyone.

"I hope he is okay." John said.

"Same." Ayako said. "It would be a shame if he doesn't make it."

"Hey!" Bou-san yelled. "If you are gonna talk about something like that don't do it in front of Mai!" Ayako mumbled an apology.

"I think we should go look for that son of a bitch!" Yasuhara said. "No one hurts my Naru-chan without my permission!"

"Shouldn't it be no one hurts your Naru-chan at all?" Masako asked as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh what did I say?" Yasuhara asked confused.

"'No one can hurt Naru-chan without my permission'" John repeated.

"Oh, no, I meant, no one can hurt my Naru-chan!" Yasuhara corrected himself.

"When did he become your 'Naru-chan'?" Masako asked, looking up at him.

"When I decided that no one can hurt him." Yasuhara said, looking down at her calmly.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Ayako asked. "I mean, Yasuhara is right, we should go find the guy."

"Wouldn't that be a dangerous?" John asked.

"Who cares?" Ayako said, turning to John. "I mean, he hurt Naru. And, of course, that wouldn't have happened if they had been doing there job in the first place! I say we go find him our selves." Ayako looked around to try to find someone who would agree with her. After a moment, they all nodded in agreement.

"Yea, let's go get the son of a bitch!"

"Yea" They all said before walking out, leaving Mai. Bou-san pulled back from Mai, and crouched down, looking her in the face.

"Mai, will you be okay?" Bou-san asked. "I mean, he is after you and all, and I don't think you should be alone."

"I will be fine, Bou-san." Mai said quietly, whipping the tears away. "I don't think Shiro is coming back any time soon."

"But still-" Bou-san started, but Mai brushed him off.

"Go with them. I will be fine." Mai said with a small smile. Bou-san nodded before giving her a hug and chasing after the others.

Mai leaned back in the chair, thinking. How did it come to this? How did it come to her sitting in a waiting room, waiting to hear news about Naru?

_ Because you never listen to me._ The words echoed through her mind, taunting her. He was right. If she had listened to him and stayed behind him, maybe none of this would have happened. Or maybe it could have been worse. Either way, it was all her fault. If she had just listened to him in the first place and done what he had said, then he wouldn't have almost died.

"Mai!" Lin called as he ran down the hall. "Naru is out of surgery!"

"What?" Mai asked standing up. She waited until Lin had stopped in from of her before she said started to ask questions. "How is he? Will he be alright? Is he going to make it?"

"Calm down." Lin said, catching his breath first. "They said he just got out of surgery and is now resting in room 403. Unfortunately, they will only allow close family in."

"But Lin-!" Mai started but was cut off.

"That is why you are now his sister." Lin said calmly interrupting her.

"Lin!" Mai yelled happily as she hugged him, more happy then she ever could be.

"Alright, now you only have a few minutes." Lin said as she pulled back. "Visiting hours are almost up."

"Thank you so much!" she said before running down the hall towards the stairs that were at the end. She pushed open the doors to the stairs and ran up them, taking two at a time.

"Excuse me!" screamed a nurse as Mai open the door to the fourth floor and hit her. "Please, no running in the hospital."

"I am really sorry!" Mai said as she bowed and looked at the nurse. A thought then occurred to her. "Where is room 403!"

"I'm sorry, but the patient is only allowed to be seen by family, close family."

"I know, I am his sister." Mai said, quickly. The nurse looked her over, doubting her.

"It's done that hall, the third door on the left."

"Thank you!" Mai said before taking off in that direction.

"I said no running!" the nurse called after her as Mai sprinted down the hall. Mai turned at the corner and went to the third door, stopping in front of it. She looked up at the name plate to see that it was blank. She then looked at the door, suddenly afraid to go in.

Mai took a deep breath to calm herself as she reached for the door handle. She twisted it slightly, and pushed it open. The door swung open to reveal a plane, white room. Mai took a step inside and her breath caught. Lying on the bed was a pale, motionless Naru, with tubes sticking out of him.

"Naru?" Mai called quietly. There was no answer. Mai took a step closer to the bed, unsure of what to think or do. When nothing happen, she walked over to the bed, her eyes never glancing away from Naru. She looked him over as tears came to her eyes. His body was extremely pale, almost to the point where it mixed with the white sheets beneath him. In his mouth was a tube that helped him breath. Underneath his light blue robe, Mai knew that there would be a scare where they had removed the bullet.

Mai reached up and touched his face. She immediately pulled back, shocked by how cold it was.

"Naru?" Mai asked as a tear slid down her cheek. She had done this to him. She had made his look this way. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I have been really busy lately and I haven't had time to do anything. I have all of the one-shots written, i just need to edit them, which I can do now cause its really late and I have to get up early tomorrow cause Im going to Cossalcon! So excited!<p>

Back to reality. I have a **serious question** for you guys. Now please answer honestly, because it will help. My sister (some of you know as whitephoenix18?) said that I should write one last chapter to this story and just end it. Just like that. Do all the catching and arresting and feelings in one long chapter then just end it right there. Do you guys think I should do that? Or continue a little longer? I mean, if i end it, I will start another fanfic with my sister (the one she is doing which is the sequel to hers) and take a break from my writing and account for a while. Of course I will finish the one-shots things but after that, I would stop. How many of you would like that and how many would not? **TELL ME! I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT UNLESS YOU TELL ME!**


	14. Chapter 14 Run Away

_Run Away  
><em>

_"Naru!" Mai screamed as she fell to her knees and her vision started to become faded. She watched as her hand reached out and pressed down on the wound that was on his chest. "Hold on Naru, they are coming." She said, hoping that she was right. They needed to come. They needed to get here before it was too late. _

_"They should be here soon, so hold on." She told herself more than him. She looked behind her but no one was there. She then looked down at Naru who had his eyes closed. "Naru?" Mai called, hoping he would speak up. There was no response. "Naru!" Mai called. He laid there, motionless. _

"_Someone help us!" Mai screamed over her shoulder, hoping that there was someone there to hear her. "Anyone! Please! We are over here!" Mai screamed again, but nothing changed. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that it was futile. No one was coming, and she should just accept that. She was alone, and Naru was on the verge of death and there was nothing she could do. _

"_Please…." She whispered as she removed her arms from his chest. He had gone cold minutes ago along with his faint heartbeat. "Someone…..anyone….help me."_

"Mai!" called a voice that woke Mai from her sleep. She looked up to find two dark blue eyes staring down at her. "If you tired, go home. I'm not going to pay you for work you don't do." He snapped at her. Mai sat up straight and headed for the kitchen, not looking at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You're snappy, so I am getting you tea." She replied to him, not bothering to put any effort into insulting him. He turned and headed back to his office, without another word. Mai listened for his office door to close while she filled the kettle with water.

It has been over six months now since that event, and Mai has heard nothing of the whereabouts of Shiro from the police. To them, it seems like he has disappeared off the face of the earth, and there was nothing they could do to help. They had offered her a spot in the Witness Protection Program but she politely declined. She didn't want to leave everyone behind to start a new life.

Mai put the kettle on the burner as the front door opened. Mai turned around to find someone walk in. Mai turned around to find a young woman standing there. She had to be in her late twenties, early thirties with her shiny, smooth blond hair and her light brown eyes that looked around the office with confusion.

"Hello." Mai said as she walked out of the kitchen to greet her. The woman jumped, not expecting to see her.

"Oh hello" She said nervously. "Is this where I can find a Kazuya Shibuya or a Mai Taniyama?" The woman asked.

"Ah, yes I am Mai Taniyama and my boss is Kazuya Shibuya." Mai said as she introduced herself. "Is there something I can do for you?" Mai asked. The woman shook her head before bowing and turning to leave. Mai watched the door close gently behind the woman. "huh" Mai said to herself as she heard the whistle from the kettle in the other room.

She quickly poured the water into a tea cup for Naru as she added some tea to it, turning the water brown. She then carefully picked it up and carried it to Naru's office(Lin was not in today). She knocked on the door and when she heard 'Come in' from the other side, she opened the door and walked to the back of the room, where her boss Naru was sitting.

Mai placed the tea down in front of him and stood there for a moment.

"I am not going to say thank you." He said, not looking up at her.

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Mai said. Naru looked up her, the cup in his one hand.

"About?" Naru asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well there was this strange costumer who just came in." Mai said. Naru looked at her funny, not understanding what she was talking about, so Mai continued. "She came in and asked if this was where she could find…"

"Find what?" Naru asked, getting impatient.

"If you and me were here."

"And?"

"Well, when I said yes, she said thank you and then just left."

"She just left?" Naru repeated. Mai nodded her head. "So? I don't see what the issue is. There are a lot of reasons she could have been here, you can't just assume that it is a bad one."

"I'm not!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know!" Mai yelled at him on accident. She covered her mouth as she felt tears starting to feel her eyes. "Never mind!" Mai said before walking out. She barely made it out of the door before she collapsed to the ground from week knees. In truth, that dream she had really scared her more than anything. Even though it has been months since then and Naru has made a full recovery, she still couldn't help but having those dreams. And what scared her more was that Shiro still had not been caught and at any moment he could come and take her away.

Mai pulled her knees out from underneath her and pulled them to her chest. Why didn't Naru see that all she wanted was a little reassurance? Then again, it was Naru, and it was just best to forget about the whole thing. He would just tell her to get over it now and get back to work. Mai put her head between her knees, trying to stop from crying. It wasn't worth it. None of it was. Crying would get her nowhere and she knew that so why couldn't she stop?

The door from behind her suddenly disappeared and Mai looked up to find Naru standing behind her. She stared at him for some time, letting the tears fall. She didn't care anymore.

"I'm moving." Mai said as she looked away and tried to stand. She knew that was what he wanted.

"Mai" Naru called from behind her.

"I'm fine Naru, I just haven't been sleeping well, that's it." Mai said as she finally got up. She wiped off the invisible dirt before heading towards her desk.

"Mai" Naru said a little more firmly, but Mai ignored him and said. "I'm going back to work, alright? Just save me the lecture."

"Mai!"Naru yelled as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled on her so that she turned to face him, but he pulled a little too hard and she gave a small yelp. Naru took a deep breath to calm himself before saying "Mai what is going on? You have been acting strange lately, and I don't appreciate that you ignore me when I am trying to talk to you!"

"I told you nothing is wrong!" Mai yelled at him. She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't budge. "Just leave me alone!"

"I won't Mai, because you are obliviously upset about something, so just spit it out already!" Naru yelled at her.

"You want to know what is wrong? I haven't slept in days and have barely eaten anything! I am scared out of my mind and you just don't care!" Mai yelled. All the feelings she has been feeling the last few weeks finally just spilled over. The hatred that boiled in her; the loneliness that ate away at her; the frightfulness that consumed her; everything just exploded inside of her. "Ever since that night you have been acting like nothing has happened. That Shiro never exist and that he never hurt you! You have done nothing but move on, not caring that I am scared out of my mine about what will happen! I don't know where his is, Naru! I don't know anything! For all I know, he could be right behind me, waiting for the right moment to strike! Every second in my life, I am afraid, and you expect me to just get over it and continue on with my life, but I can't do that Naru! Unlike you, I am too terrified to go outside my own house, let alone even go to sleep in my own bed!" Mai yelled, tears spilling down her eyes. "I just…..I just can't take it anymore Naru!" Mai said as she tried to stop breathing so hard. She had lost so much of what she had thought, that she couldn't even remember what she had yelled at him, but whatever it was, she didn't want to remember. The look on his face in that moment frighten her more then anything. It wasn't made of anger, or annoyance, but of worry and confusion, and she just wanted him to stop looking at her like that.

"Let go of me." She said, looking away from him. When he didn't release her hand, she yanked it away from him before turning around to head for the door.

"Mai!" Naru called after her.

"Just leave me alone Naru!" Mai screamed before slamming the front door behind her.

Mai ran down the streets, not bother to look where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from Naru as possible.

After what felt like hours of running, Mai finally slowed down, her breath hard from running and the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Mai bent over and stared at the ground, watching her tears wet the ground beneath her. What had she been thinking? She had just yelled at her boss about something that she had kept bottle up for weeks now. There was no way she could go back now. He would hate her for saying those things, and even if he did, there still no point.

Thunder echoed across the sky, shortly followed by lighting. Mai stood up and looked up at the sky in time to feel the rain drops on her face.

"Great." Mai mumbled to herself as the rain started to pick up, pounding itself into the ground. Mai looked around to see where she was and found a gazebo just a head. She decided she might as well go there before she gets sick form the cold.

Mai ran over to the shelter and stepped under it, recognizing the area as a park that was a few blocks from the office. "I hope it lets up soon. I don't want to be here all night." Mai said to herself as she watched the dirt on the ground turn to mud. There was no way she would be able to stay out all night, even if she wanted.

Suddenly, Mai felt her pocket vibrate as a loud ringing sound came from it. Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and saw that someone was calling it. She looked at the caller ID. It was Naru. She pushed the ignore button and put it back in her pocket. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

Shortly after her phone had stopped ringing, she felt the same vibration and the same annoying ringing sound coming from her pocket again. She pulled it out and looked to see that it was Naru again. She pushed the ignore button again.

Shortly after that, it began to ring again and Mai was starting to get annoyed. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, flipped it opened and screamed "What Naru!" into it.

"Baka!" he yelled at her. "Who the hell said you could just leave!"

"No one Naru!" Mai yelled back at him. "I decided it myself! Why do you care anyway! Don't you have better things to be doing, like drinking your stupid tea!"

"The only thing I have to do is find you and get you back to the office!"

"Well I don't want to go back!"

"I don't care! You are coming back here, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

"Why should you even care where I am! It has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! Now come back!"

"No!"

"Mai don't test me, now get back here!"

"I will test you however I want!" Mai yelled. There was a noise from the bush behind her that made her jump. She looked behind her to find a rabbit trying to get shelter from the pounding rain. "Plus I can't come back" Mai said in her normal voice.

"Why not?"

"It's raining really hard and I don't have a change of clothes to change into."

"That is what you are worried about?" Naru yelled.

"Well it might not be a big deal for you, but I don't want to be soaking wet and stuck in the office for another who knows how long!" Mai said trying to keep her voice calm.

"You are such an idiot!" Naru yelled at her.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Mai yelled back.

"I can call you whatever I want!" Naru said. "And did you forget the part about having a serial killer after you!" he yelled. There was silence as Mai started to remember what he was talking about.

"Oh right" Mai said. She suddenly felt extremely afraid. She had been so concerned about getting away from Naru that she forgot the whole reason she wanted to get away.

"Where are you?" Naru growled.

"I'm in a gazebo at a park a few blocks from the office." Mai said, looking around. She knew exactly where she was, but for some reason, a strange feeling came over her and she felt as if she was being watched.

"Don't move I'll be there in a minute." He said. Mai waited to here the click, but it never came. Instead she heard the door open and slam shut.

"Naru?" she asked, wondering if he had forgotten to hang up.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing." All of a sudden she felt safer, knowing that Naru wasn't going to leave her alone.

There was a strange noise behind Mai that made her turn around. There in the bushes across from her was a man. He was not only soaked to the bone, but he was holding a very sharp knife that glimmered when he turned it the right way. Mai suddenly froze with fear.

"Well look who we have here." He said with an evil smirk. Mai immediately recognized him as Shiro.

"Mai, who was that?" Naru asked through the phone. Mai was unable to answer, because somewhere along the way she had lost her voice. All she could do was stare there silently, watching Shiro like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who's that?" he asked, taking a step closer. "Is that our little friend, oh what's his name, Caru?" Mai felt her body move a step back.

"Mai, what's going on?" Naru asked , trying to get her attention. Mai didn't hear him as her arm slowly fell to her side.

"Don't worry I promise to make sure that the police will be able to identify the body after im done with it. Or at least part of it." He said before laughing like a mad man.

"Mai get out of there NOW!" Naru screamed. Mai hearing him and dropped her phone to the ground as she ran as fast as she could out into the night.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! This is the next chapter to Run Here My Dear you all! I just have some announcements below so yea. Nothing really exciting.<p>

** 1.** I have finally re-written all of those lovely one-shots and I posted three of the five up. Ddurga 's Mai x John, ddurga74 's Mai x Lin and Ariana Taniyama 's Masako x Yasuhara. Out of the three, Ddurga and Ariana Taniyama's I like the best. No wait that was a lie. Jade Starlight 's I think is the best out of them all. Sorry everyone else, but I just like it. I am putting it up tomorrow with Chrysanthia-Sunshine 's Mai x Naru. This one is a continuation of the Opalle Isilei*'s Mai x Naru one where Mai invites Naru to sleep over and then kinda ruins it for him. She asked me to continue, so I happy did, and I have to say, it coming along great.

**2. **Sissy's story is now out and I have to say, you should try to read it. I like it and I think it is worth reading when you have the chance. If you want to and don't have time or the patience to read Awaken My God, just message me and I will fill you in on all the stuff that you need so you can read it. It won't be long trust me. You didn't miss much. Wow I pick on her a lot. Anyway it is worth reading. I suggest you check it out. It's **Silence Within Stone Walls.** I did not come up with the title, no matter how many times she says I did. No, I'm joking she will take all the credit.

**3.** So like, I taught my mom two new words...Yaoi and Yuri...bad mistake. If you know what I am talking about, you must understand, if you don't, please find a Japanese dictionary and look it up, so that you can understand with us

**4.** I have the next two chapters of this story completely, and I am trying to get three, cause I do not want to leave you all so soon, but it looks like I might have to.

**Oh yes, before I forget! Please go on my Profile Page and take the Poll! I want to see which one of my One-shots (I think I put the choices for the Two-shot and Four-shot) you liked the most, so I know what kind you like so I may write more of those. **

******5.** Okay I will do something awesome for someone who can give me something to think about or do to keep my mine off the meeting I have this week with my EDITOR! You have **NO** idea how much I do **NO**T want to go because of how nervous I am, and I just know it is going to be horrible. First book I ever decided to get published and this is what I get.


	15. Chapter 15 Caught

_Caught_

Mai ran as fast as she could through the park, the rain blinding her. The blank thoughts in her mind began to race, causing everything she knew to become scrambled. Her sides started to ach, screaming at her to stop running, but she ignored them the best she could as she continued on. The lungs in her chest burned from the fast unsteady breaths she was grasping for. Her legs grew weaker and weaker the faster she ran, but she still pushed on knowing that she could not stop, even for a second. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't care where she went or how she got there, all she wanted was to get away from him.

The darkness surrounding her blocked her vision, making her heart beat faster as horrible thoughts came to her. What if Shiro was ahead of her already and waiting for her to run to him? What if Naru goes to the gazebo and finds that she was not there? What if Shiro is still there waiting there? What if Naru gets hurt again? She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to find to Naru. She needed to get out of here.

All of a sudden Mai ran into something that was in the darkness. Two arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to something. Mai, scared out of her mind, let out an ear piercing scream that was muffled when her face was pressed against the person's chest. The arms around her tightened their grip before someone whispered something in her ear, that made her heart stop.

"Mai, calm down. It's alright now."

Mai frozen at the sound of the voice. She knew that voice. That voice would protect her. That voice would keep her safe. Mai listened as the sound of her heart beat slowed down and started to match the sound of the rain falling around her.

"Naru" she whispered before breaking down. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer, not caring that he was soaking wet. She cried her heart out as Naru stood there holding her.

Naru stared down at her. He was so glad that she was alright. He had been a little worried that he was too late, but, now that she was in his arms, he knew she would be alright. He held onto her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Well isn't that sweet." said a voice, making Naru's head snap up. There standing a few feet away was a man with brown hair and cold, dark eyes.

Naru immediately pushed Mai behind him, putting him between Mai and the man. He could feel Mai start to tremble, either from the cold or from the fear, he didn't know.

Mai grabbed the back of Naru's shirt, scared out of her mind. How did he find her so quickly? Shiro stared at her with cold blank eyes, ignoring the fact that Naru was standing right there.

"Now why don't you just run along little boy and leave the two of us alone." said the man taking a step forward. "I don't think you want to get hurt again, though if you refuse like you did last time, I will have no choice but to hurt you again. And I will make sure you stay dead."

"Mai" Naru whispered. Mai looked up at Naru to find him looking forward. Mai than looked back at Shiro, thinking that he hadn't said anything. "I want you to run." Mai looked up at him again, surprised and speechless. "Do you understand?"

Mai started to shudder as she tried to find the words.

"N-no, I-I'm not leaving you!" Mai said as she stared up at him. She was over come by so many emotions that she could not really feel anything. She was afraid of leaving Naru because she knew what Shiro was capable of, she was angry with herself for not listening to Naru and staying at the office like she was supposed to and she was upset because Naru wanted her to leave him alone.

"Mai" Naru growled in warning.

"No, Naru listen to me!" Mai screamed as she stepped out from behind him so she could look at him in the face. "I'm not leaving-" Mai was cut off when Naru turn around and placed his lips to hers. Mai was so shocked she wasn't even aware it had happened, and before she knew it, Naru had pulled away.

"Mai please listen to me." He said in a soft voice. "I need you to go." All Mai could do was nod. "Now go" he said. Mai's feet moved on there own accord, taking a step back form him. She looked at Naru, staring into his deep blue eyes. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay, but for some reason her body wouldn't listen to her.

As soon as she was a few feet away from him, her body reacted in a way she had never thought possible. Mai had turned and run away, leaving Naru behind to deal with the danger she was suppose to be in. She had run away from her problems and the person she had loved the most. She had run away like a scared little child.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran. The rain pounded on her, trying to slow her down. Something caught her eye, causing her to stop. There a few feet away was a set of head lights. Mai jumped back as the car came to screeching halt, inches from her.

Mai stood there, trying to catch her breath. She had not realized that she had run out of the park and was now in the middle of the street, nor did it seem to affect her. She just stared at the car as water ran down her face. She wasn't sure if the water on her face was from the rain or from the tears.

The car door opened and a tall dark haired man stepped out. "Mai?" he asked.

Mai immediately recognized the voice as Lins. She tried to go over to him but her body wouldn't move. She was too afraid too. Mai felt herself begin to tremble as she stood there and it made her feel sick. "Mai!" Lin yelled before running over to her. He grabbed onto her shoulders, looking worried. Mai slowly looked up at him. More tears fell from her brown eyes, mixing with the rain that was all around.

"You have to help him" she whispered. Lin gave her a strange look.

"Who?" Lin asked. "Who needs help?" Mai didn't answer him. She seemed to be in a daze. "Mai!" he called.

"Naru." It was nothing more then a whisper, but Lin had heard it.

"Where is he?" he asked trying to stay calm. It wasn't working.

"In the park." She said before Lin went running off.

_What am I doing? Why did I run? I left Naru all alone in the park with a serial killer, just because I was too afraid to stay. Now I got Lin involved. Why am I so weak? Why can't I ever do anything to help instead of doing something to cause trouble? Why am I such a nuisance?_

A thought came over Mai.

_If I'm such a nuisance, then why am I still here?_

Mai let her head fall.

_I'm so pathetic. _

Mai thought as she began to cry again. She did not want to think those thoughts, but they floated into her head uncontrollable, and it made her feel even worse about leaving him. Mai opened her eyes and stared down at her reflection in a puddle. Every time a raindrop touched the surface, it sent out a ripple, blurring the image. Maybe she was completely useless.

_No I'm not completely useless. _

Mai turned and ran, heading for the park. She was not useless and she knew it. She was not going to sit around again and let Naru and Lin handle everything. She had had enough. She wasn't weak and she wasn't useless, and she was going to prove it.

Mai let her legs take her the way she had gone earlier, not caring if she was going the right way or not. After what felt like forever, she finally saw two figures up ahead of her. One she knew was Naru, and the other she knew was Lin.

"Na-" she trued to call out, but a hand wrapped around her mouth, before pulling her into the nearby bush.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you." whispered a voice in her ear. Mai's eye's widened as she recognized it. A sharp, cold object touched her neck. Her eyes snapped shut, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. "Now I will give you another chance. Tell them to let him go, and I will make sure you death is quick and painless." said the voice of a woman as she pressed the knife deeper in Mai's throat.

* * *

><p>Naru watched as the police pointed all of their gun at the defenless Shiro.<p>

"Damn it." Shiro mumbled to himself. He glared at Naru as he held his hands up in defeat and dropped the knife. "It was you wasn't it? You set this up."

"I knew you couldn't resist your chance to kill Mai, espically when she is in the park by herself. So I called the police when Mai left the office and told them that you were going to attack tonight. How you got pasted them, I don't know."

"Just tell me one thing." Shiro said as two officer's began to cuff him. "How did you know I was going to attack tonight? There is no possible way for you to have known. Unless your psychic, but we both know you're not."

"It was your wife who gave it away." Naru stated. Shiro looked at him confused. "You still talk to her right? Mai came into my office earlier today complaining that a woman came in and asked for us before leaving without another word. I assume you asked her to come in and asked if we were still around.

"You also know our schedules and that we work late since you have also been stalking Mai these past few weeks, or well, your wife has. That is how you knew when Mai would be the most vulnerable, not to mention you knew it was only a matter of time before she broke."

"Clever you are, but you are missing one small detail." Shiro said, an evil smile on his face.

"And what that may be?" Naru asked.

"Where is my wife?"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! OMG Shiro's wifes a BITCH! No, sorry for language if you don't like it but this is a T rated story. At least I hope it is...Anyway! Schools out, I have no life (other then spending hours upon hours watching new anime) and I have nothing good to do, so I actaully have time to write these things^^ Sad part is, is that I am almost done with this one. :( I am sure at least some of you are sad right? Anyway, 1 more chapter left after this one, and I think this chapter seems a little small. At this point there are only ... 1, 997 words and some of them are this message, so I am gonna do you all a favorite and continue it below. (also cause if I don't look busy on my computer and claim "It's homework" I will have to go do chores or walk to the store, none of which I want to do. ) So Enjoy this lovely preview to next chapter!<p>

P.S. some of you wrote you can't wait for the next update for "Somthing Special", but I ran out of people to write for (if you notice on the front page of the story) so until I get another request, or something just pops in my head, I won't be undating it for a while. Actually, I won't be updating anything for a while after I get the last chapter for "Run Here My Dear". Oh, wait, almost forgot, I have a short story (between 3 to 5 chapters) for a Mai x Lin requested by a missyangel87 so I will update that but after that not much, unless requested from veiwers.

* * *

><p><em>Preview for next chapter...<em>

"Where's my wife?" Shiro asked as an evil smile on his face. Naru felt his heart stop. Shiro was right, his wife was nowhere in sight, and neither was Mai.

"Shit. Lin where is Mai?" Naru asked as he turned to face the man. Lin looked at him with shock on his face.

"I left her by the car." Lin said before turning around to go after her. Naru was about to follow him when he heard Shiro say something.

"It's no use. She is already gone." Naru turned around to face him, not wanting to believe him. "My wife probably already has her."

Naru mentally kicked himself. How did he not see this? He knew Shiro's wife was involved, yet he still let Mai go off by herself. How stupid could he have been? What if she already was hurt? Or worse.

"You better tell us where she has her." Detectice Masahiko said as he appeared next to Shiro. Shiro just laughed and said. "You'll have to find her yourself. Truth be told, I really don't know anything about my 'wife'. She was just a figure that I used to look like a family guy. And I am sure if you find her, she will say the same thing about myself. We just used each other to kill those lovely girls." Shiro said before bursting into a laughing fit.

"Damn it." The Detective said. "Get him out of here!" Masahiko said. The other officers came over and began to walk Shiro away and out of their sight. "What are we going to do?"

"Naru!" Lin screamed. Naru and Detective turned around to find Lin running towards them, "She isn't there, I can't find her anywhere."

"Shit." Naru said, trying to think. Where would she take her? "Is there any special place he killed his victims or left their body's?"

"No, they were all random, unless you count the church, but we have men station there, so if she went there, we would know."

"We don't have much time. I want all of your police officer's looking for them." Naru said as he looked at Detective Masahiko. He was giving Naru a funny look. "What?"

"My men, my rules, my orders." The detective said. Naru sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing ot insulting this man.

"Fine, what would you like to do Detective?" Naru said through his teeth. The Detective smiled at him before pulling out his radio and saying. "I want all available police officer's out looking for a woman. She will be with a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The woman is considered armed and dangerous. Do not approach if found."


	16. Chapter 16 Finding

_Finding  
><em>

"Where's my wife?" Shiro asked as an evil smile on his face. Naru felt his heart stop. Shiro was right, his wife was nowhere in sight, and neither was Mai.

"Shit. Lin where is Mai?" Naru asked as he turned to face the man. Lin looked at him with shock on his face.

"I left her by the car." Lin said before turning around to go after her. Naru was about to follow him when he heard Shiro say something.

"It's no use. She is already gone." Naru turned around to face him, not wanting to believe him. "My wife probably already has her."

Naru mentally kicked himself. How did he not see this? He knew Shiro's wife was involved, yet he still let Mai go off by herself. How stupid could he have been? What if she already was hurt? Or worse.

"You better tell us where she has her." Detective Masahiko said as he appeared next to Shiro. Shiro just laughed and said. "You'll have to find her yourself. Truth be told, I really don't know anything about my 'wife'. She was just a figure that I used to look like a family guy. And I am sure if you find her, she will say the same thing about me. We just used each other to kill those lovely girls." Shiro said before bursting into a laughing fit.

"Damn it." The Detective said. "Get him out of here!" Masahiko said. The other officers came over and began to walk Shiro away and out of their sight. "What are we going to do?"

"Naru!" Lin screamed. Naru and Detective turned around to find Lin running towards them, "She isn't there, I can't find her anywhere."

"Shit." Naru said, trying to think. Where would she take her? "Is there any special place he killed his victims or left their body's?"

"No, they were all random, unless you count the church, but we have men station there, so if she went there, we would know."

"We don't have much time. I want all of your police officer's looking for them." Naru said as he looked at Detective Masahiko. He was giving Naru a funny look. "What?"

"My men, my rules, my orders." The detective said. Naru sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing to insulting this man.

"Fine, what would you like to do Detective?" Naru said through his teeth. The Detective smiled at him before pulling out his radio and saying. "I want all available police officer's out looking for a woman. She will be with a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The woman is considered armed and dangerous. Do not approach if found." He put the radio away before calling to Naru when he saw him walking away "Where are you going?"

"To go look for them myself!" He called back. Lin turned to follow him, not wanting him to go by himself.

* * *

><p>Mai walked down the dark street, a knife to her back. She never thought that something like this could ever happen twice in such a short time period.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Mai asked, glancing back at the woman behind her. Carmela, or at least that is what she told Mai was her name, narrowed her eyes before answering her.

"Look straight" She said. Mai looked straight, not knowing what the big deal was with not looking at her. "And ask it first, and then I will decide if I'll answer it."

Mai sighed to herself, trying to remain calm. They have been walking for over twenty minutes now, and Mai had no idea where they were going or when they will get there. The only thing that concerned Mai was that there were no police around.

"Why are you doing this?" Mai asked. "I mean, I know you want to get your husband back but kidnapping me will only make things worse."

"You are wrong there." Carmela said. "Yes, I know kidnapping you will accomplish nothing, but he is not my husband. I only used him so I could kill as I wished without having them suspect us."

"What do you-" Mai asked as she turned to face her but the knife stab her back and Mai looked forward again.

"Keep walking and don't turn around." She said in a nasty voice. Mai nodded her head as she continued to walk down the street. "Take a left here." She said as they reached a corner. Mai turned left and continued her walk. "As for what we were talking about, who do you think brought my husband all of his victims? Who do you think cleaned up after all of the murders? And who do you think kept the police at bay? If it wasn't for his impetuousness, then we could have continued, but that stupid priest came and started to talk about his other job and when he mentioned you, of course that stupid man couldn't resist taking challenge. It's pathetic."

"So you only married each other so you can kill innocent people?" Mai asked.

"When you say it like that, it makes us look like the bad ones."

"That because you are the bad ones!" Mai yelled as she spun around and knocked the blade out of her way. Carmela quickly moved her hand back and across Mai's collar bone. Mai reached up and grabbed it as she yelled out in pain.

"Do that again, and I will aim for you neck." She said in a threatening voice. Mai just looked up at her through her watery vision, pushing down on her wound that stretched across her chest. "Now turn around and continue to walk forward."

Mai turned around and when she felt the knife on her back again, she began to walk. They walked for another ten minutes in silence, none of them wanting to speak to each other. Mai desperately tried to stop the bleeding and the pain in her shoulder, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn't like she had a lot of options in the first place.

It wasn't until they reached the edge of the forest that Mai said anything. "You want me to go in there?"

"Yes I do. Why else would I have brought you here?" Carmela asked as she jabbed Mai n the back once more. "Go on, go in."

Mai walked into the forest quietly, looking around in front of her. _Why would Carmela bring me here? I thought she said she wanted to use me to get her husband out of jail? Was that a lie? Was she going to get revenge for him and kill me instead? No she can't! That wouldn't accomplish anything! Her husband would still be in jail and Naru would find her! Right, Naru would find her? Naru would find me…right?_

They walked into the deeper part of the forest until they came upon a cabin.

"Open the door." Carmela said. Mai reached out and opened the door and Carmela grabbed it and pushed Mai in. She stumbled in and turned around to look at her, keeping her hand on the wound. "This is where you are going to be a good girl, and call your friend."

"What?" Mai asked.

"You heard me." Carmela pulled a phone out of her pocket and tossed it to Mai. Mai let go of her wound and caught the phone with her bloody hand. "Call that boy who was with you earlier. Tell him where you are and that if he doesn't get here soon, he is going to find you body waiting for him"

"No." Mai said shaking her head. "I'm not calling Naru!" Mai threw the phone back at Carmela and stepped away. "You can kill me and you can do whatever you want with me, but I won't call him."

"If you don't call him, I will go find him and trust me, he wouldn't be coming back here." Carmela said as she tossed the phone back at Mai. Mai looked down at the phone and thought about it. If she called Naru and he came rushing here, he would get hurt, but if she didn't, she would die. Not to mention Carmela was probably going to go kill Naru anyway after she finished with her her.

"I…I can't." Mai said as she sunk to the floor. There was no winning. In the end, they might both end up dead anyway. "He…He wouldn't listen to me" Mai said as she buried her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about, of course he will." Carmela said, sounding degusted by the words. "He kissed you didn't he?"

"That was only because I wouldn't have left if he didn't. It didn't mean anything. He hates me." Mai said as she tried to stop crying. "I said some horrible things to him."

"That doesn't mean anything. I say horrible things to my husband all the time. It doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

"But you said you were using each other to kill people, so why would it matter what you said to each other!" Mai yelled at her through her tears.

"Just because we didn't like each other or could hardly stand one another, doesn't mean that we didn't mean we didn't have feelings. We were married for six years, not to mention we have a kid. Of course we have some feelings for each other. Not like you and the boy, but there is something there."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mai said as she buried her face in her hands again. Carmela stayed quiet for a few miuntes, waiting for Mai to stop crying, but she didn't.

"Stop crying would you?" Carmela yelled. "It's making me sick."

"I don't care!" Mai snapped at her. "I want to cry, so I'm gonna!"

"She is right Mai, its unsightly." said a voice behind Carmela. Mai and Carmela both looked around to find someone standing in the door way.

* * *

><p>Naru walked down the street, thinking of all the places that she could be. He and Lin had decided to split up and gone in opposite directions in order to cover more ground, but truthfully, with just the two of them, it didn't make much of a difference. Naru had even called the team in, but it would take them some time to get here and start looking.<p>

"Mr…" said a small voice. Naru looked around, but found that no one was there. "Mr…". There was a small tug on Naru's pants and he looked down to find a small boy looking up at him. "Is daddy going to be alwight?"

"What?" Naru asked.

"Is daddy going to be alwight? Those men took him away and put him in the policen car." said the boy. Naru crouched down and looked in the boys eyes.

"Your dad is Father Shiro?" Naru asked. The boy nodded his head, biting his lip as he said "And I can't find mommy!"

Naru felt his heart jump. This was Shiro's son, which meant that even if they did not know where Shiro's wife was taking Mai, the boy would.

"I lost my friend too." Naru said, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. "Maybe they are together. Do you want to help me look?" The boy nodded his head as a smile came across it. "That's good. Do you know of any place your mom might go? Someplace that is unknown to anyone, or hidden somewhere, maybe a friend's or a relative?" The boy shook his head. "How about a place where they liked to go to be alone?" The boy shook his head. Naru was starting to get frustrated. This boy was being of no help to him and he was running out of time. "Is there any place you can think of?"

"Maybe…" The boy whispered. "What about the carbin?"

"The what?" Naru asked, not understanding what he said.

"The carbin. It's the pwace in the woods that mommy and daddy go to."

"You mean cabin?" Naru asked. The boy nodded his head happily. "Where is it?"

"In some woods somewhere." The boy said. Naru took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Can you take me?" Naru asked. The boy shook his head and said "No one but mommy and daddy are awowed there."

"Look," Naru said as he grabbed the boy shoulders. The boy tensed at the suddenly movement and Naru loosened his grip a little. "Your mother took my friend and I really need to get her back okay? She is….special to me and I don't have a lot of time left before something bad happens to her. So I need your help to get her back, can you do that?"

The boy looked up at Naru for a minute, thinking about it.

"How special is she?" The boy asked.

"Very."

"Very very?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Yes." Naru said softly. The boy smiled up at him and grabbed his hand before starting to pull Naru towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>Don't you just love innocent little boys that don't know how to pronounce correct words? Okay, so I know I said this was the last chapter, and it is suppose to be, but for some reason, its not. SO that means that next chapter is the last one. Or at least I think it is. Yes it is. Anyway here is the update and I hope you enjoy it^^<p> 


	17. Chapter 17  End to the Frightful Night

_The End of a Frightful Night_

Naru walked down the street quickly, the little boy running to keep up with him.

"Mistwer, pwease don't walk so fast!" the boy yelled. Naru stopped and waited for the boy to catch up to him. The little boy looked a little out of breath and his face was tinted red.

"I'll walk slower, okay?" Naru said. The boy nodded his head as they continued down the street, Naru making sure to walk slow enough that the boy didn't have to push himself to keep up.

_We don't have much time left. _Naru thought to himself. _It's only a matter of time before Mai does something stupid and get herself killed. Not to mention, we don't really know if they are at the cabin. For all I know, they could be on the other side of the town. Going here is a long shot, one I don't want to take. If I am wrong, and Mai isn't at the cabin, she will die. _

Naru felt something bump up against his arm and when he looked down, the little boy was holding his hand.

"Why are mommy and daddy in trouble?" the boy asked without looking up at Naru. Naru had no idea what to say, or if he could say anything. Telling this young boy his parents were murders was not something anyone wanted to do, especially Naru.

"They did…some stuff." Naru said looking away. He didn't know how to explain it to someone so young.

"Am I going to be taken away?" The boy asked suddenly. Naru stopped and looked down at the boy, who refused to look up.

"I can't answer that." Naru said. "You might be; you might not be, I don't know." The boy sniffed and hid his face from Naru, but that didn't matter. He knew the boy was crying.

"I don't wanna go." The boy said. "I don't wanna show you mommy if you gonna take her away."

Naru opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. He knew that lying would be the quickest way to get the boy to show him the way, but it would also cause the most problems. Naru sighed, not liking the situation he was in.

"How about this." Naru said as he crouched down and got eye level with the boy. The boy glanced at him, but said nothing. "You take me to the cabin and I will let you be friends with Mai."

"Who's Mai?" The boy asked sounding interested.

"She is the person that is with your mom. She is really nice and fun to be around. You can hang around her for a while until..." Naru stopped, trying to think of what to say next. "…until things get better. How about it?"

"Otay!" The boy yelled suddenly happy. He began to pull Naru's hand as they continued down the street.

"Turn here!" The boy pulled Naru, excited about something all of a sudden. They turned and walked for a few minutes until they came to the end of the street where a forest was spread out in front of them. Naru knew that they were close, and he just hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Mai, please be safe." Naru whispered to himself as they began to walk into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Detective!" called a voice that made the Detective look behind him. He saw five figures coming towards him. Three of them were running at him, while two of them walked quickly behind them. As they got under the street light, he recognized them immediately.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked when they reached him. Some of the other officers around watched as the group of unknown people came running to them. They had been in the middle of marking territories to check when these people came over, pausing the search.

"We came to help." Bou-san said. Ayako, Yasuhara ran up behind him and stopped when they reached the Detective. They were all out of breath from running all the way here.

"Says who?" Masahiko asked as he watched as John and Masako finally came into view. "And how did you find out where we were?"

"Naru." Ayako said. "He told us to come help, please we can help you!"

"No, absolutely not." The Detective said before turning back to the map that was spread out on top of the cop car.

"Look, we can help look for her-" Bou-san said as he grabbed onto the Detective's arm.

"Hey!" He said pulling back. Bou-san looked shocked for a moment. "I don't want to be the bad guy, but it's too dangerous for you to go out there. Not to mention we have plenty of people. We don't need you."

"There are five missing." Masako said suddenly. Masahiko looked at her for a moment, not sure of what she was talking about. "Your officers. There are five missing due to the traffic blocks that you have put up. There are five of us which means we can easily replace them."

"No, absolutely not." He repeated.

"Why?" Masako asked. "Are you afaird that we may know them better and that we will be able to find them quicker then your team? If that is so, you are being childish when someone's life is in danger." Masako said from behind her sleeve. Masahiko looked offended and as he was about to say something, Masako continued. "Plus, we both know that even if you tell us we can't help look, we will anyway, putting our lives in more danger then they would be with one of your officers."

The Detective thought about this for a moment, before finally giving in.

"Fine, but you do as I say and you are to not go anywhere without one of my officers with you."

"Deal" Everyone said together. They all gathered around the car while they continued to go through where to search on the map.

* * *

><p>Naru ducked under the tree branch that was hanging to low. He looked back to see the boy behind him, taking his time over a root that was sticking up. Naru made sure to look back every now and then to see the boy struggling to keep up, but Naru had to keep going. Mai had been missing for more then three hours now and he was just hoping that everything was still alright and the worse thing to happen to her was being hit for her stupidly.<p>

"Wait up Mistwer!" The boy called. Naru paused and waited for the boy to reach him. While he waited, he looked around to see that he could not see anything. There was no cabin, there was no light or any sign of anyone being out here. There was nothing but a bunch of trees.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Naru asked the little boy.

"Are you doubwing me?" The little boy asked, looking up and placing his hands on his hips. Naru was a little taken back by the question.

"No."

"Good." The boy said. "I don't think we have much furwer." Naru sighed in relief as he looked to where the boy was staring to. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number quickly before placing it to his ear. It rung four times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Takigawa" Naru said. "Are you still with Detective Masahiko?"

"Yea, why? We were about to leave." Bou-san explained, sounding confused. Naru could hear the other voices on in the back ground asking what was going on.

"Tell him I know where Mai is." Naru said. He was about to explain more but Bou-san bombarded him with questions. "Really? Where? Is she alright? Do I need to call a medic? Where is Carmela? Is she still there?"

"If you don't stop asking questions, I'm going to hang up." Naru growled at him. The line suddenly went silent. "We are at the cabin in the forest on the other side of town. Just go to Little road and take a left at Butterfly street and you just keeping walking straight into the forest. It shouldn't be too far from there."

"Alright" Bou-san said. "Are you going to be okay? I think you should wait for us to come before you do anything-" Naru cut him off my pushing end and putting the phone back in his pocket.

"You ready?" Naru asked. The little boy nodded his head. He reached down and picked the little boy up and placed him on his hip in order to balance the weight. If they wanted to get there before anything bad happens, he would have to carry the boy the rest of the way.

After what felt like hours passed, Naru was finally tired and lost. He looked around, but there was no cabin in sight.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Naru asked the little boy who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Yea. It's just up ahead."

"You have been saying that for twenty minutes now and we still have yet to get anywhere." Naru snapped at the boy. Why did he even bring the boy with him?

"I know it's up bwhere!" the boy tired to yell, but he was just too tired. "You're just not…" the boy's sentence trailed off when his eyes slid closed.

"Hey, wake up!" Naru said, shaking him, but the boy was already too deep in sleep. "Damn it." Naru looked around but there was no where he could just dump the kid and continue. That's when he saw it. The cabin was in the over to his left; far enough away that Naru could have easily missed it if he hadn't been looking.

Naru began to make his way over there, unconsciously making his footsteps longer. It wasn't until he was there at the door that he realized just how far of a walk it had been.

"That was only because I wouldn't have left if he didn't. It didn't mean anything. He hates me." Naru heard Mai say as she gasped for breath. What was she crying about now? Naru thought to himself as he placed the boy down against the wall a few feet away from the door. "I said some horrible things to him."

"That doesn't mean anything. I say horrible things to my husband all the time. It doesn't mean he doesn't love me." said another voice Naru assumed was Shiro's wife, Carmela.

"But you said you were using each other to kill people, so why would it matter what you said to each other!" Mai yelled at her. To Naru, it seemed that her crying was getting worse. He opened the door a little and peeked in, looking at the scene in front of him. Mai was on the ground, crying as she stared up at the woman Naru assumed was Carmela.

"Just because we didn't like each other or could hardly stand one another, doesn't mean that we didn't mean we didn't have feelings. We were married for six years, not to mention we have a kid. Of course we have some feelings for each other. Not like you and the boy, but there is something there." Carmela said as she shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mai said as she buried her face in her hands again. Carmela stayed quiet for a few minutes, waiting for something. Naru pushed on the door a little too much and it swung open, but no one seemed to notice.

"Stop crying, would you?" Carmela yelled. "It's making me sick."

"I don't care!" Mai snapped at her, as she looked up at her with hatred eyes. "I want to cry, so I'm gonna!" Naru sighed to himself as he leaned up against the door frame from exhaustion. He couldn't believe Mai was acting so childish.

"She is right, Mai" Naru said, catching their attention. "It's unsightly."

"Naru!" Mai screamed when she saw him. Suddenly Carmela turned around and pointed her knife at Mai's throat.

"Move and I'll kill her."

"No Naru! Don't listen to her! She wants-"

"Shut it!" Carmela yelled as she pulled on Mai's hair. Mai yelled in pain as she leaned back and away from the knife that was now at her throat. . "Now I want you to call your little friend on the Detective agency and tell him to release my husband. If you don't she _will_ die."

"That would be a waste of effort." Naru said. "Why would I call and tell them to set your husband free when I know they won't and I know that you will kill her anyway?" Naru glanced down at Mai and saw more tears falling down her cheeks. The look in her eyes hurt him, but there was nothing he could do. The only thing he could think was that she was safe for now.

"True…hmm…well maybe I should just-"

"Mommy?" asked a small voice. Naru turned to find that the boy had woken up and was looking at him mother with fearful eyes.

"Mori?" Carmela asked out of shock. Naru took a step in front of the boy, who grabbed onto Naru's pant leg and hid there for a few moments. "What-What are you doing here?"

"How do you think I found this place so quickly?" Naru asked. She looked up at him then the boy.

"How-How could you lead him here sweetie? I thought I told you no one is allowed here other then mommy and daddy."

"Mommy and Daddy are meanies." Mori said, taking a small step out from Naru before going back behind his leg, apparently to scared to face his mother.

"What?" Carmela asked, as she started to nervously laugh. "What has this boy been telling you? Why do you believe his lies?"

"Why are you holding his swpecial friend here?"the boy asked. Carmela remained silent while Naru glanced away, trying to hide his embarrassment for what the kid had said. He had never meant for Mai to hear that he was his 'special friend'.

"Because….because…" her voice faded as she looked down at the ground, tears forming her eyes. "Because I wanted to make sure he found her and that she was safe."

Carmela let go of Mai's hair and removed the knife from her neck. Mai quickly crawled across the floor to where Naru was now on his knees, waiting for her.

"Naru!" Mai yelled as she buried her face in his chest and cried out all the emotions she had been feeling. Happiness that he had came to save her; Anger because he had taken so long; Fearfulness for both their lives.

"Mai, it's alright. You can stop crying now." Naru whispered to her, but she ignored him and continued.

"Hunny…" Carmela said. "Sweetie, I want you to do mommy a favor, okay?" Mori looked up at her, not sure if he wanted to listen. He looked at Naru who nodded his head and Mori looked at his mother. "I want you to back through the forest and meet the police and bring them back here. We are going to go visit daddy, okay? I know he will be happy to see you."

"Otay." Mori said before turning to leave.

Carmela looked at Naru and asked. "They are on their way right?"

"More or less." Naru said to her as he tightened his grip on Mai. He had no idea why she would let Mai go so suddenly, but he wasn't going to take the chance that she was going to take her back.

They remained in silence for a while before the curiosity overwhelmed Naru, and he had to know.

"Why?" Naru asked. "Why let Mai go?"

"Do you want me to take her back?" Carmela asked. Naru flinched back and Carmela laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry, I don't plan to." She said as she looked down at Mai who had somehow fallen asleep in his arms. "To tell you the truth, I really wanted to kill her. And I would have if it wasn't for Mori. When I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me holding the knife to her throat, I thought that maybe, what I was doing was wrong."

"You didn't think it was wrong before?"

"No, I knew it was wrong, but the urge just overwhelmed me. I loved the excitement of the kill and I guess I lost sight of what was really…." Carmela let her sentence trailed off when a memory took over her subconscious. "You know when we had Mori, me and my husband took a break from killing people in order to raise him. I guess you could say that I figured out that I don't want our son to grow up like us. He deserves a better family." Carmela looked at Naru to see that his face was emotionless. "Look at me, a serial killer monologuing about things you probably don't care about."

"You're right. I don't care about any of that stuff." Naru said. He heard dogs barking and saw some lights out of the corner of his eyes. The police had finally come. "Looks like you time is up." He said to her.

"I guess." She said. Naru looked behind him to see that they were almost there. _Just a few more yards._ Naru thought. "Unfortunately, I have no intention of going to jail." Naru snapped his head to look up at her and found the knife at her neck. "Tell Mori I love him."

"Naru?" Mai mumbled as her eyes flickered open. Naru instinctively pushed Mai's face to his chest, wrapping his arms around her head as the knife glided along the smooth pale skin, and turning it blood red. "Naru!" Mai said as she tried to push away from him, but he just held her tightly like that, trying to spear her eyes.

"Naru! Mai!" called the voice of Bou-san.

"Stay outside!" Naru yelled turning to them. He watched as some of them stopped and looked at him weird, but the one that he wanted to stop didn't. Mori kept running towards the door. "Mori stay outside! Don't come any closer!" Naru yelled at him. Mori stopped a few feet away, looking at him confused.

"Naru let go of me!" Mai said as she pushed on his chest, but her strength had drained from her a long time ago.

"Mai stop it." Naru whispered to her, keeping his eyes on Mori. No one showed any sign of moving.

"Naru let me-" Mai said but Naru interrupted her.

"She's dead." Naru whispered, so only Mia could hear. She froze in his arm. "She cut her throat a few moments ago, so just stay still for a minute." Naru whispered before looking up at the officers.

Detective Masahiko came forward and looked at Naru nervously, before understanding what had happened.

"Father Brown." Masahiko called, knowing what he had to do. John stepped forward. "Take Miro back to the station for a while. We'll meet up later."

"No I want mommy!" Mori said before running towards the house. Naru didn't know what to do, and truth be told, he didn't have any time to think. He reluctantly let go of Mai and reached out, grabbing Miro at the last second before he could see anything in the cabin. He held him to his chest and ignored the fists that were coming at him and the cries for his mother. He turned to look at Mai to find her staring at him intently, trying to not to look behind her.

Mai slowly turned her head, losing her inner battle to keep looking away.

"Mai" Naru called, making her look at him. He shook his head and she knew that he was trying to protect her.

* * *

><p>Holy Rainbow! This is really long! This is the last chapter, well it was suppose to be but its way too long, so I broke it up and now we have this. Sorry, but we have one more chapter which will be the epilogue. Don't worry, it's already written and I am posting it tomorrow.<p>

So as some of you might know (actually probably none of you) I went swimming yesterday and I was bad and forgot the lovely sunscreen. So I got burned. The weird part is, the only part that was really bad was my right shoulder. Right at the collar bone where the shoulder meets the neck and it KILLS! I'm surprised I'm not dead. Well kinda from all the typing.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the story to this point!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

Okay also...I was informed that I was bad last chapter. I read some of the reviews and asked my sissy if I was being mean and she hit me. Hard. So this chapter is for the lovely viewers, that I might have killed and I hope I made it up to you with this. If not then tomorrow's I promise, will be ten times better!:

Chrysanthia-Sunshine (Reply: Is it bad I like teasing you like this?)

Celestial Star12 (Reply: Is it bad I like teasing you like this?)

Sebastian's Kat

Ariana Taniyama

somewhataftertherain (Reply: None in this chapter sorry, but next chapter...well just wait and read)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx (Reply: Truthfully, neither do I)

Damaged Forest Spirit (Reply: Glad you like it! And I would love to know whats gonna happen to him too)

Guest (#1)

JigokuTenshi834

twighlightangel61090

SheMay

zerocchi (Reply: Calm down, the next chapter is up! I made it just for you, so calm down and HI to the other person who seems to be there but I don't know!)

Guest (#2) (Reply: Because...I don't know. I guess cause he didn't have a ring, or he might have looked to young. That's a good question...)


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Mai sat in a chair at the police station, with her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at the ground. She was waiting for them to finish interrogating Naru so that they could go home. Mai heard a noise and looked up to find them rolling a cart with a black body bag laid on the top across the floor and into another room down the hall. She shuttered at the thought of who that was and what had happened to her.

"Mai-shan?" asked a little voice. Mai looked down to find a little boy staring up at her. "You are Mai-shan right?"

"Oh, um…yes." Mai said as her legs dropped to the floor. "May I ask what you name is?"

"Mori!" The boy said happily. Mai felt her heart stop. _Wasn't that the name of the boy who…. _Mai's thought process drifted as she stared at the little boy happy face. He then laughed a little and grabbed her hand. "Dwon't be sad! Mommy will come back soon! Then we can all be friends!" he said innocently.

Mai didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him that his mom wasn't coming back.

"Okay." Mai said as she smiled at him. She didn't want to lie, but she knew it was better if the police explained to this little boy about everything that had happened.

Mori giggled to himself as he climbed into the chair next to him. "He was wight! You are nice!" he said as he leaned his head against Mai's arm.

"Who was right?" Mai asked, but the boy was already falling asleep. "Hey, you can't sleep here." Mai said, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't move. "Damn," Mai said looking around. She just hoped that Naru took his time explaining everything to them, because there was no way she was going to be able to escape without waking him up.

Mai sighed to herself as she leaned back in her chair, thinking about earlier.

"_Just because we didn't like each other or could hardly stand one another, doesn't mean that we didn't mean we didn't have feelings. We were married for six years, not to mention we have a kid. Of course we have some feelings for each other."_

_If that were true, then didn't they care at all about Mori? Did they even considered what they were doing could hurt him? _Mai thought to herself as she looked down at the sleeping boy next to her.

"Mommy" It was barely auditable, but Mai heard it none the less.

"_Not like you and the boy, but there was something there."_

_Then why put your child through all of this? Why not just take him and run? _

"Mai, ready to go?" asked Naru as the door to her right opened, pulling her from her train of thoughts.

"Yes." Mai said as she stood up without thinking. Then she remembered that there was a boy sleeping on her and she quickly turned around to catch Miro, but he had already hit the seat.

"Oww!" Mori yelled as he opened his eyes. Mai covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to hide her amusement. The way he had said that and looked up at her was just too adorable for her. "Why would you do that?" Mori asked, and then he noticed Naru standing behind Mai. "Miswter!" He yelled.

Mai looked up at Naru behind her and saw an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Your swpecial friend is really pwretty!" Mori said felt her face go red as he said this, and she refused to look back at Naru.

"Mai, ready to go?" Naru asked, trying to pretend not to hear that. "Lin is waiting for us outside."

"Yea." Mai said, still refusing to look at him. "Bye Mori. I guess we will see you around." Mai said.

"You're weaving me?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes. Mai paused and looked at him, not sure what to do.

"Well….I….ah…" Mai started, but couldn't finish. "Naru."

"Hmm?" he asked, not really paying attention. She nodded her head towards Mori and he sighed. "Look, you are going to be-"

"Shibuya." said a voice. Naru turned to see the Detective walking over. "All of the paperwork has been filed and the case is finally closed, so you are free to go home once you sign some release papers."

"Alright, come on Mai. Let's go, its getting late."

"What will happen to Mori?" Mai asked. Detective Masahiko and Naru both stopped to look at her. Masahiko was a little shocked by the question, but answered.

"Well, he will probably go to a new home, if we can find one. If not there are some orphanages around that I'm sure will take him."

"What's an owphangens?" Mori asked, trying to pronounce the word.

"It's a temporary home where a child, like you, go when they have some trouble with their parents." Naru explained without thinking. Tears spilled over Mori's eyes as he jumped off the chair and screamed "No! I don't have anywee problems with mommy and daddy! You'll swee! They will be hwere anywee minute now!"

"Mori…" Mai said. "Your mom and dad are-"

"No! You are all lywing!" He screamed at her. "I want my mommy!"

"Are you happy now!" Mai yelled at Naru as she walked over to Mori. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to cry.

"It's none of our business what happens to him" Naru said in a matter-of-fact voice. Mai just glared at him.

"I wanna go home wih my swpecial friend …" Mori said suddenly. Mai pulled back, not sure what he was talking about. Mori looked up at her with sad eyes.

"No." Naru said harshly. "Let's go Mai."

"But Naru-" Mai said.

"No Mai." Naru said turning to her. "He's not a pet you can just adopt."

"Well, really, we don't have any records of him, since technically Catholic Priests can't get married and have children, so if he were to walk out with you, no one would notice." The Detective explained. He looked at Naru and saw the look he was giving him. "Coming!" The Detective yelled to no one as he quickly walked away.

"Mai, let's go. Lin is waiting and I think we made him wait long enough."

"Okay." Mai said. She stood up and grabbed Mori's hand. "Come one, let's go."

"He's not coming." Naru said. Mai stopped.

"Why not?" Mai asked. "Look at him, he's soo cute!"

"Maybe because you can't just walk out of the police station with a child." Naru explained.

"But no one is looking." Mai said happily. Naru glared at her and she quickly said. "I can take care of him! I mean, he needs a home and you can't tell me you can look at this face and just walk away!"

Naru looked down at the boy for a moment before turning and walking away, proving his point.

"Why is Miswter being mean?" Mori asked, looking up at Mai. Mai crouched down and whispered.

"Because he doesn't want to show how much he cares about you."

"What about you?" Mori asked. "Doesn't he cware about you?"

"Well…" Mai said as she looked up at the Naru who was signing the release papers at the counter a few feet away. "It's complicated."

"I know!" Mori said before running over to Naru. Mai watched as he tugged on Naru's pants. Naru looked down and Mori waved his hand, trying to get Naru closer. Naru sighed and crouched down and put his ear next to Mori's mouth as he whispered something to him.

"Mai!" Naru suddenly yelled. Mai jumped at the tone in his voice. "Stop telling him bad things!"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of Run Here My Dear! It makes me sad that it has to end, but I am happy cause then I can start my new one! Yeah! Anyway, I had a different ending originally but <span>zerocchi <span>told me about this one, and I have to say, I liked it much more better. I know, I'm weird.

Also, last night, I was editing a story for my sissy (whitephoenix18 if you don't know, but I talk/pick on her so much, I think most of you know by now) and a bunch of random thoughts popped in my head. So, we have to decided to pick random stories that we have written (or chapters from long stories) and re-write them and put our thoughts in. If you have no idea what I am talking about, the only example I can think of is whitephoenix108 profile (I destroyed that by the way), or...well below : (Story: "My Sky" by whitephoenix18 (part of it anyway) Setting: They had just finished having dinner with Martin and Luella)

* * *

><p>"That went well." Mai's voice said breaking the silence "But I feel kind of bad that Martin and Luella paid the entire bill…" her voice trailing off. <em>(morningnight: the only reason they paid the entire bill is because you are practically broke with what Naru pays you) <em>Naru turned his head to her.

"Don't be… beside I don't think we had a choice in the matter anyway." Mai smiled at this.

"You're probably right." _(morningnight:__ of course he is right...he is Naru!)_

"I know I'm right." _(- see! see! What did I tell you! :morningnight) _ Mai started to giggle and Naru just smiled at her. Then looking her over, he found her to be stunning tonight in her new blue dress. But what stood out the most was the silver necklace that he got her for her birthday.

"You look amazing." Naru whispered in her ear. _(morningnight:__ Finally! The words we all wanted to hear!) _Mai, blushing, turned her head anyway from him. Naru just smiled.

Once again falling back into silence they continued on when Mai noticed that they were passing a small park. Pulling away from him she ran across the street to the park. _(morningnight:__ We do a lot of one-shots in the park, don't we?)_ Naru, confused at what she was doing, ran after her. Looking around he searched for Mai before finding her in the field.

Standing there was Mai looking up at the sky, her shoes in her hand and her skin glowing in the moonlight. Naru just watched her for moment, admiring the view. Then slowly he walked over to her.

Mai heard Naru coming so looking at him she smiled.

"Naru, what do you think of the stars?" _(morningnight:_ _um...stars?) _Not sure of what she was asking he replied honestly. "There nice to look at."_(morningnight:__Duh! They are stars! If they weren't pretty to look at, no one would look at them!)_ Mai sighed then looking back up at the sky she said...

* * *

><p>The only difference is <span>whitephoenix18<span> will have comments but she is absent at the time and does not know I am making fun of her story... so yea, if there is a one-shot or a certain chapter you want us to make fun of, just PM me or something.


	19. Chapter 19 Questions and Answers

Hey everyone, it's morningnight. Over some amount of measurement that represent time since I put up the last chapter, I have been getting asked "What did Mori say?" or "Did they take Mori?" or "What is the other ending you had?"

Well, I am going to answer all of those things right now for you. (The ending is the giant amount of writing below the line if you just want to skip to this next part.)

**Question:** "Did they take Mori?"

**Answer:** Yes, they took Mori. I know I did not express that well, but yes, Mai took him home like a little lost puppy, despite Naru saying "No" 50 billion times.

**Question: **"What did Mori say?"

**Answer:** "Mistwer can you show Mai-shan that you care by kwissing her again like mommy said you did earlier"

**Question: **When will you have your next story summary or chapter up?

**Answer: **I am writing the summary and plot stuff now with sissy so the summary will be up within the next few days. As for the story itself, it might be around end of summer or beginning of school year that it will be posted because of the other stories I would like to finish first. I will have the actual date for you when I post up the summary and what now. **  
><strong>

So I hope that answers all of the questions you have, and I hope you enjoy yourselves until the next time I see you. BYE!

* * *

><p>Mai sat in a chair at the police station, with her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at the ground. She was waiting for them to finish interrogating Naru so that they could go home. Mai heard a noise and looked up to find them rolling a cart with a black body bag laid on the top across the floor and into another room down the hall. She shuttered at the thought of who that was and what had happened to her.<p>

"Mai-shan?" asked a little voice. Mai looked down to find a little boy staring up at her. "You are Mai-shan right?"

"Oh, um…yes." Mai said as her legs dropped to the floor. "May I ask what you name is?"

"Mori!" The boy said happily. Mai felt her heart stop. _Wasn't that the name of the boy who…. _Mai's thought process drifted as she stared at the little boy happy face. He then laughed a little and grabbed her hand. "Dwon't be sad! Mommy will come back soon! Then we can all be friends!" he said innocently.

Mai didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him that his mom wasn't coming back.

"Okay." Mai said as she smiled at him. She didn't want to lie, but she knew it was better if the police explained to this little boy about everything that had happened.

Mori giggled to himself as he climbed into the chair next to him. "He was wight! You are nice!" he said as he leaned his head against Mai's arm.

"Who was right?" Mai asked, but the boy was already falling asleep. "Hey, you can't sleep here." Mai said, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't move. "Damn," Mai said looking around. She just hoped that Naru took his time explaining everything to them, because there was no way she was going to be able to escape without waking him up.

Mai sighed to herself as she leaned back in her chair, thinking about earlier.

"_Just because we didn't like each other or could hardly stand one another, doesn't mean that we didn't mean we didn't have feelings. We were married for six years, not to mention we have a kid. Of course we have some feelings for each other."_

_If that were true, then didn't they care at all about Mori? Did they even considered what they were doing could hurt him? _Mai thought to herself as she looked down at the sleeping boy next to her.

"Mommy" It was barely auditable, but Mai heard it none the less.

"_Not like you and the boy, but there was something there."_

_Then why put your child through all of this? Why not just take him and run? _

"Mai, ready to go?" asked Naru as the door to her right opened, pulling her from her train of thoughts.

"Yes." Mai said as she stood up without thinking. Then she remembered that there was a boy sleeping on her and she quickly turned around to catch Miro, but he had already hit the seat.

"Oww!" Mori yelled as he opened his eyes. Mai covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to hide her amusement. The way he had said that and looked up at her was just too adorable for her. "Why would you do that?" Mori asked, and then he noticed Naru standing behind Mai. "Miswter!" He yelled.

Mai looked up at Naru behind her and saw an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Your swpecial friend is really pwretty!" Mori said felt her face go red as he said this, and she refused to look back at Naru.

"Mai, ready to go?" Naru asked, trying to pretend not to hear that. "Lin is waiting for us outside."

"Yea." Mai said, still refusing to look at him. "Bye Mori. I guess we will see you around." Mai said.

"You're weaving me?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes. Mai paused and looked at him, not sure what to do.

"Well….I….ah…" Mai started, but couldn't finish. "Naru."

"Hmm?" he asked, not really paying attention. She nodded her head towards Mori and he sighed. "Look, you are going to be-"

"Shibuya." said a voice. Naru turned to see the Detective walking over. "All of the paperwork has been filed and the case is finally closed, so you are free to go home once you sign some release papers."

"Alright, come on Mai. Let's go, its getting late."

"What will happen to Mori?" Mai asked. Detective Masahiko and Naru both stopped to look at her. Masahiko was a little shocked by the question, but answered. "Well, I think Carmela's sister is coming by to pick him up later on.

She a couple hours away, so until she gets here, he will probably stay here."

"Anuty's coming!" Mori yelled happily from his seat on the chair.

"Yes, she should be here soon." The Detective said. "Why don't I take you down to the cafeteria so we can get you some food, okay?"

"Yea!" he said as he pushed himself off of the seat. Masahiko walked over to him and grabbed his hand as the walked down the hall and to the stairs that lead to the cafeteria.

"Come on Mai, let's go." Naru said as he turned to leave. He walked over to the counter and asked for the release papers. Mai walked over to him and watched him fill out everything he needed before signing it and sliding it back to the lady behind the glass.

"Thank you, have a nice night." She said as she collected the paperwork. Naru nodded to her before turning to leave for the door. Mai followed him outside and into the starry night.

"Hey Naru, do you think Mori will be alright?" Mai asked suddenly as she leaned up against the wall of the building.

"Probably" Naru said, not really caring what happened to the boy. He took a side glance at Mai and noticed that she was staring off into space again. "What about you?" He asked looking out onto the road to see if he could see the van was coming.

"What?" Mai asked, looking up at him.

"I asked if you will be alright." Naru said, still not looking at her.

"Yea, I guess."

"Don't lie to me." Naru said. Mai looked up at him. "Last time you said you were going to be alright, you broke down in my office and ran out in the middle of the night before getting caught again and almost killed."

"Well they caught the people, so I don't see that happening again."

"Knowing you, it will." Naru mumbled as he looked away. He could feel Mai's eyes on him, and he wished Lin would hurry up.

"Thank you." Mai whispered. Naru spun his head to look at her, shocked to hear that. "For coming to save me and all…"

"You're an idiot." Naru sighed. Mai snapped her head up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Naru had pushed off the wall and turned to her, placing his lips on her. Mai was shocked for a moment, but as she started to realize what was happening, he had already pulled back and was looking at her."Don't ever make me come and save you again." He whispered to her before kissing her again.


	20. Chapter 20 Author's Note

**This is about the next story that does not have a name yet. If you want to read 'Epilogue' please go back a Chapter. **

**_Please be careful because I might have bored people to death with this...  
><em>**

Hello Everyone!~

I just got back from my vacation. Tons of fun, (that is why I haven't updated anything.), we went to a ton of fun places and it was fun. My sister finally got a year older! Hehehe now I can call her old...she called me old on her birthday and I'm the younger one...bitch...anyway! I am here with the next update telling all you lovely people about the next story! This is not going to be a sequel, because I have discovered that I hate writing series. So this is a new story, a new plot, and a new haunting!

Summary:_  
><em>

_Mai and Naru get called to a old museum that has had some trouble with loud noises and things being moved. When they get there, they discover that the owner did not want the museum to be investigated, but the field outside. It was apparently a field that was used in one of the old samurai battles in the late 1800s. He claims that his visitors claim to see scenes of old battles and while being out in the field, have been cut by nothing. So Naru decides to stay and investigate despite the complains of his co-workers and Naru soon finds that what he originally thoughts about everything were wrong. _

I decided to take a small brake from Ghost Hunt for the rest of the summer, because I have a Naruto story I am writing and apparently I have a Kieli story that I forgot about...weird...so I just want to finish those before starting a new story. I can tell you this , I am posting the first chapter on September 4th 2012, the first day people go back to school. So that is only what? around 46, 47 days. That's not too bad.

Anyway, I think I will start to write more Horror stories. I don't know why, but I love writing them. They seem to challenge me more and it seems like everyone likes them more...am I wrong? Plus, I like scaring (and teasing) people, and well, I don't really like happy endings, so with Horror, it's an easier excuse why not to write one^^.

So who is excited for the New Ghost Hunt Movie! Hopefully no one, because I just lied to your out of boredom. I am trying not to write my sister's next chapter right now, and I think I will have to in about a minute. Oh well, I tried.

Anyway, here is what you have been waiting for...

**Sneak Peek of The New Story...**

Mai opened the door to the base, balancing the tray on her one arm.

"Mai, where have you been?" Naru asked as Mai closed the door behind her. She walked over to the small table that was in front of everyone and placed down the tray.

"I don't know if you know this Naru, but it takes time to make tea." Mai said as she stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. Naru just ignored her as he went back to reading the case file in his hands. Mai sighed to herself as she picked up his cup of tea and brought it over to him. He looked up at her before taking the tea from her and going back to reading. "You know, you could say thank you." Mai said. She looked to find that Lin had even gotten up to get his tea. "See, Lin's legs aren't broken!"

"Lin isn't your boss." Naru answer her as he refused to look up at her. Mai took a deep breath to calm herself before going to sit on the couch with everyone else. This is their third day on the Sato case and they have gotten no where. Naru was starting to think that maybe the owners where just lying about their house being haunted.

"So Mai," Bou-san said as he turned to face her. "Did you hear-"

_Bang_

The sound echoed around the house, making it shake.

"What the-?" Ayako yelled as she looked around. Everyone looked towards the ceiling, where the noise had come from.

"Should we go check it out?" Bou-san asked as the house calmed down and everything went silent again.

"Well isn't that your job?" Naru asked. He was already up and heading for the door. "Takigawa, Matsuzaki, and Yasuhara come with me." Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara all stood up to follow him, while Lin checked over to footage, to see if they had caught anything. Mai and John both stood up and went to help with Lin. They looked at all of the camera angle as Lin played the footage from a few moments ago.

"There!" Mai yelled as she pointed to the upper TV screen. Lin backed it up and watched it again. The footage showed a hallway where a large cabinet was. They watched it for a moment, before a little girl suddenly appeared next to it. She danced around in a circle for a moment before looking directly at the camera and smiling. She then turned around and ran at the cabinet, where she disappeared. Seconds later, the cabinet leaned forwards and fell to the ground.

"Who was that?" John asked as Lin fast forwarded the footage to present time. Naru, Yasuhara, Bou-san and Ayako where all there, looking over the cabinet that had fallen. Lin reached for the walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Naru, a little girl knocked over the cabinet." Lin said. They watched as Naru reached for his walkie-talkie and talked into it.

"Mai, behind you on the table is the file. There is a picture in it." Naru said. Mai turned and walked over to the table and opened the file. One the first page was a picture of a little girl who looked exactly like the one from the footage. "Did she look like that?" Naru's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes." Mai said as she looked over the file.

"Naru, Mai says it was the same girl."

"There is no way in hell a little girl knocked this thing over." Bou-san's voice came through the recorded camera. "This thing is way too heavy. I highly doubt it was easy to push over."

"He has a point. Even if the greater the mass, the easier it is to make it fall, this thing was secure. No little girl could have done this." Ayako's voice said.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	21. Chapter 21 Important Author's Note!

**Important Author Note:**

Hey my fellow Ghost Hunt fans,

I know I finished this story but this was the only way I could tell as many people as possible about this AMAZING (!) new that I have found out thanks to my lovely sissy, whitephoenix18. Okay, I ask that you are seated, because it is big.

Ready?...Are you sure?...Okay, your good?...

THERE IS A SEQUEL TO GHOST HUNT!

Oh shmit! I know right? Hard to believe right? (some of you might know this because you are awesome like this) Yesterday, Mangafox updated the story called. "Akumu No Sumu Ie-Ghost Hunt." This IS the sequel. It is only one case, but it takes place a few months after the original one ends and out lovely Ono is currently (I think) writing it. Only one chapter is up but still!

yea! so excited! The only reason I am posting this on this is because this has more people, so I figured you would all want to know, right? Tell me what you think!

Link(If shows): /manga/akumu_no_sumu_ie_ghost_hunt/


End file.
